Professionals
by dreaming.of.true.love's.kiss
Summary: This is the prequel to Exes! Not the sequel! Will Turner/ Elizabeth Swan. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please be nice and I stress that NONE OF THIS IS TRUE. This is all strictly fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and all that you read is strictly fan fiction. I do not know any of the characters or people mentioned. I repeat that this is all fiction meaning none of it its true. This is all fan fiction.

Phone rings.  
Orlando bloom was in his hotel room watching the raw version of a new film he had just finished when his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but figured it might be one of his old costars who just got a new number. However, it wasn't.

" Hello?" asked Orlando wondering if it was in fact or friend, or just some fan who was able to find our his personal cell phone number. He did not want that to happen, again,

" Yes hello. Is this Orlando Bloom I am speaking with?" said a voice Orlando had never heard before. It was the voice of a man who spoke in a very businesslike voice. That's when Orlando got the idea that it could be someone offering him a new role even though he had literally just finished wrapping something else up.

"Yes this is he" he replied with a sigh knowing where this was all going. It was always the same. Producers and directors would always call him and tell him how amazing the film was, tell him how it was a golden opportunity, all before mentioning the other big shot stars that were in it.

"Great. Mr. Bloom my name is Jerry Bruckheimer. I'm a producer and I've called to offer you a movie role" said Jerry with a smile on his voice glad to have finally reached one of Hollywood's biggest stars.

Orlando rolled his eyes. "Just what I suspected" he said to himself in his head. However, he knew that this man Jerry was just doing his job so it wasn't his fault. Precisely because of that, Orlando decided to be respectful.

"First of all it's an honor to meet you Mr. Bruckheimer" he started before curiosity grew in him. " and secondly, what movie is it?"

Orlando heard the producer Jerry almost sigh with nerves before he spoke. "The movie is called Pirates of the Caribbean: the curse of the black pearl. It's a movie based on the ride in Walt Disney Land-"

"Oh heeck no" Orlando thought in his head once he heard the idea. No way was he going to do a film based on a Disney ride. It would never sell.

Jerry knew what Orlando must have been thinking since all the other actors he had called had thought the same thing. Still, he was determined to sign Orlando Bloom to this role. "Before you make a decision let me just tell you that I know it's a little risky to be making a pirate movie based on a ride" Jerry said getting right to the point so that the actor wouldn't think he was playing games. "Let's be real, the idea doesn't sound like it will be very successful but when you read the script your opinion will defiantly changed as it changed mine. Believe me I wasn't going to accept this either-"

"Of course you weren't" Orlando said to himself under his breath. He had already decided that he would turn this offer down but, as soon as he heard the next part of what Jerry said, he started to question his choice.

"In case you're wondering" started Jerry deciding to play the mention the really famous celeberties card hoping it will aid him " we already have Geoffrey Rush and Johnny Depp on board and -"

" Wait" Orlando said not believing it. " THE Johnny Depp? He agreed to it?" he asked. He knew that name very well, heck everyone knew that name. He was known for doing different types of roles but Orlando never thought he would pay roles this...risky.

" Fortunately yes he did" Jerry said with a grin pleased as to how that name immediately caught Orlando's attention. " He actually loved the script. He'll be the lead; his character's name is Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Orlando repeated out loud. At the same time he tried to picture Johnny Depp dressed as a pirate and chuckled when he realized that he would actually be able to pull it off. It also led him thinking that maybe this offer wasn't so bad after all.

" Wow. Well, what can I say? If Johnny Depp agreed to it, it must be very good" Orlando said with a smile. He was surprised but he was actually excited to learn more about this film.

"Send me a script, I'll read through it, and give you my answer when I'm done" Orlando said going back to business. "By the way, what role am I up for?" he asked. He did not want to get stuck playing some lousy solider or something who goes against the pirates. Where's the fun in that?

"Excellent and we want you to play the role of William Turner II, a blacksmith." Jerry said proudly.

"A blacksmith?" Orlando asked not sounding excited at all anymore. Jerry quickly realized and decided to improve his summary of the character so he wouldn't lose a seventh actor.

"Yes, a blacksmith with a mysterious past that not even he knows anything about" Jerry quickly added hoping that would excite Orlando once again.

"Hm, love the idea already" Orlando said making up the story in his head. A blacksmith with a mysterious past...

"Great!" said Jerry a little too excitedly. He quickly calmed down and went back to business. "You'll have a script by this afternoon and tell me what you think about it okay? Goodbye Mr. Bloom."

"Goodbye Jerry" he said. He was surprised at how much Disney must have wanted him because three hours later he had the script in his hands. He was going to save it for the next day to read but curiosity got the best of him. He read it quickly but carefully since every line was captivating. He knew he could not say no, he would be the stupidest man on the planet if he turned down working with Johnny Depp and a beautiful actress. Because of that, an hour and a half after that he finished reading the script he picked up his phone and dialed Jerry's number.

"Hello Orlando. I wasn't expecting your call so soon." Jerry asked sounding nervous again. "Have you decided? Have you thought this over carefully?"

" Hey Jerry" Orlando started a little amused hearing how nervous this poor guy was. "and yeah, I made my choice."

" Well, what- what is it?" Jerry asked praying to god that his answer was yes. If he did not have an actor by today not only would filming be postponed, but he would have an angry director along with an angry set of cast members who were eager to start filming on his hands. His eyes still opened wide though when he heard Orlando say his answer. He was surprised at what he heard.

" Say hello to your Will Turner" Orlando said with confidence and enthusiasm once again, sending a flow of relief through Jerry's body.

" Excellent!" Jerry screamed as he actually got up off his seat in his office. Once again he noticed he was way out of line and corrected himself. He sat back down and cleared his throat before continuing to be the professional producer he was. "Thank you so much for accepting this role. I can promise you that you will not regret it and well, what can I say when we have someone as great as you as one of the leads! I so look forward to working with you" Jerry replied deciding to let his emotions free by sounding excited since he really was.

" As do I" Orlando replied with a slight chuckle. Seriousness grew in him almost immediately when he realized something. "One question though. Who will be playing my love interest, Elizabeth Swan?"

jerry's brief moment of joy instantly disappeared when he realized he hadn't found her yet either. "Orlando, that's a question we all want the answer to" he said as he looked through some pictures of actresses. He tossed one to the side not realizing that could have been the biggest mistake of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Orlando flew out to the location of the future Pirates set. The location was so beautiful, very Caribbean pirate-like. Orlando could already envision big pirate ships on set everywhere and he immediately grew so excited and so glad that he accepted this role. On top of that, he was staying at the same hotel as Johnny Depp and the actress who would play his love interest who had still not been found. Jerry and the director Gore Verbrinski were eagerly searching for the perfect Elizabeth Swan but seemed to be having no luck.. They had auditioned about 26 different girls and not one of them was good, or good enough for Gore Verbinski. Orlando thought that maybe the director should have been a little less picky because after all time was running out and it didn't look like they would find an actress in time. The situation had gotten so serious that later in the day, they called all the leads: Johnny, Geoffrey, and Orlando to a meeting to discuss about the possible cancelation of the film that Orlando had literally just agreed to do the day before.

As Orlando was heading towards the meeting room in the hotel he bumped into someone. Thinking it was just someone he didn't know he quickly said sorry. When he looked up though, he could not believe the man who was standing right in front of him was THE Johnny Depp.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking" Orlando quickly added nervously. He had just bumped into one of the most famous actors in Hollywood and even though he himself was a famous actor, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous in front of a man like that. He also couldn't help the happy feeling he got when he remembered the he was one of the few people in the world who would ever be able to work on a film with him.

Johnny immediately recognized his future co-star. It was Orlando Bloom. He had heard a lot about the kid from fellow actors, directors, and producers but he himself was never able to meet the young lad that everyone called terrific.

"Its ok kid don't worry about. I'm still living and breathing aren't I?" Johnny replied with a grin trying to be friendly and break the ice with the man he would be working with for at least the next year. "I've done a lot worse to more important people" Johnny finished.

Orlando chuckled too before working up the courage to tell Johnny how much of an inspiration e had been to him. Orlando had always aspired to be someone like Johnny, someone who would take on any role, not carrying how it did in the box office, just for the mere joy and thrill out of it. He was tired of listening to his agent who made acting only sound like business. Obviously business was a big part of acting but that's not what made Orlando fall in love with it at such a young age.

"Mr. Depp-" Orlando started not sure if Johnny would appreciate him being so forward after they had just met.

Johnny however couldn't help but chuckle at this guy's politeness. He always found it amusing when people would address him so formally because they were either nervous or scared. What was he going to do to them though? Cut their heads off or something?

"Son" said Johnny not caring to be formal at all. "My father was Mr. Depp. Call me Johnny ."

Orlando nodded with a smile glad that Johnny wasn't one of those stuck up kind of actors who never saw their co-stars as friends but just mere people they worked with even though they practically lived with them.

""Johnny I'm sure you hear this all the time but I am a huge fan!. You inspired me to become an actor and try different roles. Honestly man, you have such a talent" said Orlando hoping he didn't sound cheesy or embarrassing in any way.

Johnny smiled at Orlando's comment. He knew people thought that they'd annoy him by telling him how big fans they were but really people like Orlando is what kept him going. He liked hearing that everything he was doing was appreciated and not just a waste of time like he had been told before in the past. It felt good to him to know that his hard work meant something to someone, especially if it was him who inspired someone to go after their dream. it was a cool feeling.

'"Thank you boy. You know, I myself happen to a huge fan of you too" Johnny said with a smile knowing exactly what Orlando's reaction will be. However, he did men what he said. He saw a scene from the young actor and was instantly blown away. He remembered saying that some people just had it. Now, whatever it was Johnny didn't know or care, but he knew it was something special and Orlando had the special thing.

However for Orlando this was very hard to believe."You're a fan of me?" Orlando asked in disbelief. He never imagined that someone who was just so good at their job would come right up to him and tell him that they were a huge fan. He never saw himself as good enough and he sure as hell never expected Johnny Depp o be the one to tell him that.

Johnny chuckled knowing very well that he himself was once that young and that he himself would also get excited whenever somebody recognized him from a movie or television show.

"But of course, man, Who wouldn't be a fan of Orlando Bloom?" Johnny asked playfully getting a good vibe from the kid. He was able to feel comfortable with anyone which is why he started messing with Orlando. " Although, I'm not the type of fan that wants to be Mrs. Bloom I'm not that happy to meet you" he finished putting his hands up in defense.

Orlando couldn't help but chuckle before responding. "Trust me Johnny, I wouldn't want you to be."

Johnny, being the incredible actor he was , instantly pretended to be confused and slightly hurt. "Hey!What's that suppose to mean?" asked Johnny more sarcastically. Both men laughed and continued talking before they walked into the hotel conference room where everyone else was.

"Hello gentlemen" said Gore, the director as he sat at the end of the long table in the seat by the huge glass window wall with the beautiful view. He wasn't a very young fellow but then again he was not very old. Orlando instantly felt that this man was all business or that at least 99.9 percent of him was. "Jerry and I called you all to a meeting to discuss something very serious that should have been fixed a long time ago" he said sounding a bit bothered by the end. "The reason we are here is because we have found no one to play the female lead" Gore sounding very bothered by that "which of course is a problem because it's a lead."

"Yep, definitely all business" Orlando thought in his head as he noticed how angry Gore was getting. "and also captain obvious." Of course the female lead was lead. Why was he making such a big deal out of it. To him it wasn't that big of a deal, eventually someone would want to take the offer. There already would have been an Elizabeth had he not been so picky.

" We start filming in five days and we have no female to play Elizabeth Swann, Orlando your love interest" Gore continued addressing him. "All the actresses we thought would fit the role do not want to accept because it's not a guaranteed success."

Suddenly, a tried looking, anxious, ad worried Jerry stepped in to add something. "If we don't find someone in the next twenty four hours, we will be forced to cancel the movie." That man looked like he had been put to hell. Who knew just how long the director was making him work.

"You have to be joking" said Geoffrey not believing the nonsense he was hearing. He also, like Orlando, believed that this was NOT a big deal.

"Just postpone the filming" Orlando added with the obvious solution he was sure everyone was thinking about. "That will at least buy us enough time to find some chick willing to play her part."

"We can't" Gore added still bothered. People had been giving him that solution all day and every single time he had had to tell them no. "It's not that simple. The problem is that Disney wants the movie out on a specific date or else no movie at all" he said as he rubbed his forehead while looking down at some paperwork. Then he looked up and gave whatever cast members he had a desperate, apologetic look. "Look guys, to be honest, it looks like that will most likely happen."

Johnny immediately protestested." Gore ,everyone is ready to go already. We have all the costumes done, the set close to being done etc etc. All this hard work would have been for nothing. You can't just throw it all away after all the money that has been spent on it."

Gore listened with his eyes closed and hands on his forehead with his elbows on the table. He had such a headache trying to figure all this out but he could not find any solution. He knew a lot of money had been sent but that was all out of his control. "I know Johnny but there is nothing we can do" he said. "I'm sorry but-"

"I can make some calls to people I have worked with in the past. How about Penelope Cruz?" asked Johnny refusing to let this movie slip through his fingers. For some odd reason, he felt something special with this Captan Jack Sparrow character. He knew that this move would in fact be an adventure filled with surprises. He could not just let it go.

"She said no" Gore replied having already tried her. He had tried everyone the actors in front of him had worked with to see if anyone wanted to do an onscreen reunion. The answer was always no.

"Liv Tyler?" asked Orlando Bloom not knowing Gore had tried her as well. "I haven't talked to her in a while but I'm sure she would love to join."

"We called her" said Gore in an I already did voice.

Jerry realized that Gore was getting a little heated so he decided to take over, for the sake of everyone's ears. "She was interested but she had already signed a contract to another movie in Europe." said Jerry. When he saw everyone's face drop, he felt guilt, especially with Orlando since he made it his job to make Orlando want this more than anything in the world. "Guys listen ' he said trying to get them to understand. " Our hands are tied. . I'm sure it would have been a great movie especially with you guys in the lead but unfor-"

Out of a sudden, one of the casting people stormed into the room. It was a young guy who was tomato red in the face, obviously having run a long distance.

" We just found our Elizabeth!" yelled David. His words sounding like music to everyone's ears and and sent smoke to everyone but Orlando. He was more interested in finding out who he would have to fall in love with to make this movie work.


	3. Chapter 3

However, Orlando's thoughts about the girl were soon interrupted by David.

"Ok everyone," said David with so much energy. He felt sort of , I guess one can say cool, since HE was the one who found this actress and HE was the one who would be thanked. "She was the lead in the movie Bend it like Beckham, let's see ...she's seventeen-"

"Whoa wait!" said Gore faster than the speed of lightning "seventeen!" Gore instantly grew annoyed with David for wasting his time. Gore thought that seventeen was way too young to be working on a film with this many famous stars and he thought seventeen was especially too young to be playing the love interest of a twenty-five year old. "David, are you crazy?-"

"No" replied David shaking his head quickly. His cool ego suddenly disappeared as he turned into the shy obedient employee of Gore. "Gore she said she has no problems with the kissing scene. Don't worry about it. She said she's cool with kissing someone who's a little older than her."  
He finished with a smile thinking he had resolved everything once again, but then once again Gore came in and crushed his ego.

"You told her the actors who have signed on?" yelled Gore not believing David could be so stupid. Had he never auditioned people before? Was he new at this? " David, how on earth could you be so irresponsible? That goes against their contract and -"

"Jesus Christ calm down Gore!" yelled David having had enough. He knew Gore was just acting this way because he was so stressed out but so was everyone else. Making a movie puts stress on a lot of people and just because he had a fancier title, it didn't mean that he could treat anyone any way he wanted to. There was a limit and a line to draw at things and Gore had already reached and crossed it. " I didn't tell her Orlando was William Turner or who anyone else is. I only told her that the guy playing her love interest is a little bit older and she said she had no problem with it. She said she knew that when she came here anyway, apparently she set her photo here with her previous films."

Gore looked at him confused and then rolled his eyes. "If she sent her information and I didn't contract her that is probably because I did not want her. Send her back and tell her no thank you-"

"Well wait, hold on a second" Jerry said interrupting. He was not about to let Gore throw another actress out just because of his pickiness or bad attitude. He wasn't going to let himself be pushed around either anymore just because he was stressed out. "Gore, if she's here already and if David says she's good-"

"She truly is" David said trying to help Jerry out. He and Jerry had had each other's back the few days while Gore has been busy go after everyone's head.

Gore rolled his eyes once again which made it like the one hundredth time. He thought about it and realized that maybe just seeing her act wouldn't be so bad. If she sucked at least they would have tried one more person. However, there was still a major problem according to Gore.  
"Fine but she's still a minor. She can't do the film unless her parents send us a consent form clearly stating that they are aware that their seventeen year old daughter will be kissing an older man." said Gore. Even though he had decided to give this girl a chance, he still needed to prove his point because Gore always had to be right, at least this week when he was under pressure.

It seemed to have worked on Jerry because he soon realized what exactly Gore meant by saying that girl was too young. He said that because in reality seventeen was in fact too young. They could make her look older but they couldn't change her teenage personality. " It's pointless" he said which made everyone, even Gore look at him surprised. "Guys, Gore is right. There's no way we can convince the parents of a seventeen year old girl to allow her to kiss a twenty five year old actor" said Jerry pointing to Orlando. This made Orlando start to think that maybe a younger girl wouldn't be such a good idea. yes, his girlfriend Kate was younger than him, but that was different. She was a very famous actress already and therefore was mature from an early age. He just couldn't help but think that a teenage girl in the cast could be slightly annoying. In the worst case scenario, she could be a crazy obsessive Johnny Depp fan, or even worse, his fan. This was all starting to make him slightly uncomfortable.

"Jerry come on, don't back up on me now" David said desperately. "Come on at least try, they came here with her and actually, I think they are signing the papers this very moment" said David trying to get them to change their minds. "See that solves one less problem, so just give her a chance."

"Do we even know her name?" Geoffrey asked at the table having heard the entire conversation with the entire cast. He wanted to make sure this girl was someone he could work with and get along. Not be annoyed or pestered by her. "I mean what, am I going to be working with a lunatic stranger or something?"

"Oh Geoffrey, I'm sure she's not that bad" Johnny said stepping in. He remembered his first few auditions no one wanted to give him a chance. He didn't want to be that same type of person.

Geoffrey put his hand sup in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying that if I'm working with this girl I need to make sure I am save 24/ 7."

Johnny rolled his eyes as Orlando chuckled bit. "You dive, we haven't even met the poor girl ad you're already labeling her a psycho stalker fan-"

"You never know with these kids these kids Depp. She may want to kidnap me!" Geoffrey replied obviously joking trying to lighten up the mood.

Johnny grinned in an evil way as he had just the perfect responded.. "Calm yourself, no one would kidnap or deal with you even if they were paid to" Johnny asked also trying to add a little humor to the dull conversation.

Everyone even Gore chuckled but not Geoffrey. He just glared at him since he was usually the one who made people laugh, not the one people laughed at. "Hahahaha, very funny Depp. Now back to my point, what is this psycho's name?"

"Ask her yourself" David replied with an excited smile. " Like I said, she's outside. I thought you would like to see her act-"

"Yes! Please! Go get her!" said Gore thankful that David finally did something right this week.

David smiled noticing that Gore was finally please with him. "I'll be right back!" he said before he exited the room to go find the Elizabeth Swan everyone was searching for. As soon as he left, the room got very quiet as everyone wasn't sure exactly what they should expect. Would this be the girl? Would she be perfect for the role? Would she fail miserably? No one knew. however, Gore was going to make sure now that he gave this girl every fair chance of winning the part. He was going to do his best to make her comfortable in front of a room full of Hollywood stars.

"Okay, everyone listen to me" he said as he faced everyone in the room. " Make sure you all stay calm and more importantly be nice. Remember that she is a teenager and could in fact be very shy-"

"Then why the hell does she want to be an actress?" asked Geoffrey. He didn't understand why "shy" people would come to auditions if they knew they would have to be in front of a lot of people. Where was the logic in that? What was happening to the brains of these young people now? Before Geoffrey could ask anything else, Gore gave him a look that told him it was time to be serious. Geoffrey smiled innocently before respectfully saying "continue."

Gore with a sigh rolled his eyes before he did. "As I was saying, she could be very shy and might be intimidated by three Hollywood stars just staring at her while she acts. I don't know anyone who wouldn't be intimidated by that."

Once again, another person in the room decided to change their opinions about giving this girl a chance. This time it was Johnny, the one who didn't want to take it away from her was now not sure if she should be given it. "Gore, like you said, she's just a teenager. Are you sure adding her to the cast will be such a great idea?" asked Johnny a bit concerned. "If this is a success people will always be following her around. She won't be a normal teen anymore." He understood that this girl must have wanted it more than anything in the world, but it wasn't about what she wanted. It was about what was best for her. He learned that lessons just a few years prior when he became a father for the first time with his own daughter. he would never let anyone take her childhood away, he didn't want to be part of the group who took this girl's childhood.

"That's true" Geoffrey added. "For once I am going to agree with Depp here. She could be great at this, she could be able t perform the lines beautifully, but she won't just be signing up to the role" he said as he pointed to the script in front of him to add emphasis. "She'll be signing a contract that will allow anyone to invade her privacy because unfortunately when you're famous, that's what people do to you. They invade your privacy. The poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into."

Jerry and Gore both took this information in. Obviously both men had a point but there was still one person's opinion they hadn't heard. The one whose opinion mattered the most.  
"Orlando, you've been quiet what's your opinion on this? After all, you're the one who will mostly be working with her' asked Jerry. He had not seen any sign of disapproval or approval on Orlando's face during the whole conversation. It made him wonder if he was starting to question his decision about doing the film and I mad him wonder that maybe he would have a problem kissing a younger girl.

Orlando being caught off guard since he wasn't really listening thought for a second. Finally he came up with his opinion. "I agree with Johnny" he started. His teenage years were the best years of his life. He did not want anyone to have to miss out on those years. However, that wasn't the main reason why Orlando was questioning hiring the girl. " Also," he started to add "Johnny and I both have millions of teenage fans. What if she's one of them?" she asked looking towards Johnny who instantly nodded understanding how it felt t0 be constantly harassed.

"True very true" said Gore taking into consideration the feelings of the other cast members. He knew their opinions were just as important as the directors and producers because they were the ones who would have to deal with her. If they didn't like her then they could easily pick up their stuff and walk out. "Let's meet her first and then Jerry and I will talk about it and decide what is best for everyone."

Before Gore could worry anymore, David came rushing into the room."Okay everyone, she's right outside with her parents. Are you guys ready?" When everyone nodded yes, David rushed outside to get the girl and her parent came rushing in first. Everyone was in shock.

"Is that-" Geoffrey started but stopped when he realized who the girl's parents were and instantly he and everyone else knew that this girl was probably already use to the spotlight. "Guess she won't have a problem after all" he whispered to Orlando and Johnny who nodded. While Johnny and Geoffrey quickly pushed that thought aside, Orlando kept trying to remember who this guy's daughter was. Had he seen her before? Surely he would have had of her at least once before.

"Will Knightly!" Gore said in surprise for everyone. He could not believe that Will Knightley, the actor and his wife Sharman Macdonald, the playwright and former actress, were standing in from of him. Why were the there, Gore asked himself not being able to piece the two things together like everyone else had. "Sharman, what- what are you both doing here?"

"Well, we came here to support our daughter" said Will with a smile on his face. "She was so nervous and begged us to come. Of course we gave in, I remember how my first auditions were so many years ago" he finished with a chuckle. Then he added something else. "By the way Gore, I want to thank you so much for giving my daughter this opportunity. She's really been looking forward to getting back on a set and do what she loves to do."

Gore just stared at him for a few second taking in all the information slowly as he was star struck. He usually didn't get like this around famous people but these were his two favorite. Of course he was going to stumble over his words and forget everything else around him. That's the point of star struck."Your- your daughter She's the one who's auditioning for the role?" he asked just taking in what he had just heard.

"Yes she is" said Sharman with a smile slightly amused with the fact that people still got nervous when they met her. It took her back to good old times when she was first starting out. Eventually, she snapped out of those memories as she called her youngest child into the room for her second audition. "Darling come in the room. Everyone's waiting dear."

In came a thin British blonde with hazel eyes. She was wearing jeans, a light blue v-neck and black leather high heel knee length boots. Her hair was down, long, and wavy. She wore peach lipstick and she had smoky eyes. She immediately caught the eyes of Orlando Bloom. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women Orlando had ever seen and didn't seem like she would be a problem to work with.

"Why don't I remember you?" Orlando asked himself in his head as he observed the girl carefully. As he did that she turned slightly and her light brown eyes accidentally locked with his dark ones. Whenever these sorts of things happened Orlando would be the first to look away but for some reason, he didn't want to. His eyes felt very comfortable looking into hers. They were big beautiful hazel eyes, more honey colored than anything. They were so sweet and innocent yet he could see a hint of curiosity in them. There was definitely more than met the eye in her. Orlando realized that this girl was not an ordinary girl. there was something about her that made her special to him and he didn't know why but he sensed it. If only he knew similar thoughts went through her head.  
They stayed that way until her parents left to go home to allow their daughter to handle the business and until Gore and Jerry went to go greet the actress.

"Hello my name is Gore, I'm the director, and this is Jerry the producer" said Gore approaching the young girl whose eyes were still locked with Orlando's. As soon as she heard someone talked to her she was forced to look away and smile to greet the people in front of her. "Hello, nice to meet you" she said with a smile as she still felt Orlando's eyes on her.

"Nice to meet you too" replied Jerry as he shook her hand. He instantly recognized her as the girl in the picture he tossed away. "Stupid move" he told himself in his head. If he had given her a chance earlier she would have probably already been signed. He didn't know why he said not to her.  
She seemed like an average sweet girl. So far she certainly looked like she could play the part. Unfortunately though, he could not seem to remember her name."If you don't mind me asking, what is your name please?"

"Keira Cristina Knightley. Pleasure to meet you" she said with a smile. Then she looked back towards Orlando and locked eyes one more time.

"Keira Knightley" Orlando said in his head as he heard the name in his head. "Why do I feel like I've known you my whole life?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Please take a seat" said Jerry with a grin as he saw Keira and Orlando had locked eyes. He knew that a connection had been made. Whether it was good or bad, he did not know. But, he knew that there was a connection that would not be removed.

Keira smiled appreciating the offer as she looked around for a chair. She finally found one as she sat in a chair right across from Orlando's. It was ironic she though, not bad though. She didn't mind sitting next to him, she actually preferred him. It gave her an opportunity to try and figure out, why he felt so familiar to her. Why did it feel as if she had known him, her whole life?

"Well Keira" said Jerry completely interrupting her thoughts. Keira snapped back quickly into reality as she released a calm smile. However, she felt her cheeks grow red since she was basically just day dreaming about Orlando Bloom. How she hoped no one noticed, especially him. "David has said nothing but good things about you. He said you can act this part extremely well. Would you demonstrate for us?"

"Of course, Jerry. Just pick a scene" Keira replied as she sat up straighter preparing to perform the scene that would be chosen for her.

Gore smiled at the young girl. So far she seemed very nice and very, professional. He took up the copy of the movie script he had with him and flipped through some pages trying to pick which one he wanted her to perform. "Let's see" he started. "Let's start off with the second scene. You and your father are talking about Commodore Norrington's promotion. I'll be your father alright?" He didn't want to give her a scene that was too long, however he also wanted to make sure that he gave her a scene long enough to see her talent.

"Perfect" Keira said without hesitation. She obviously was not going to disagree with her future employers. She knew they must have had a number of other actresses on line for this role. The leading female role that allowed that girl to work with Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, and Orlando Bloom.

"I'll start" said Gore with a smile. Instantly, he and Keira started to read lines from the script and as soon as and Keira performed the scene everyone applauded. They were all impressed with Keira's acting skills, as well as Gore's.

"That was really good. Heck that was great!" said Geoffrey with a wide smile surprised to see there were still people who had natural born talent within them.

"I agree, good job" said Johnny with a smile glad that the girl had done a good job and would not have to suffer the pain of being turned down.

"Lover boy, you going to say anything?" asked Geoffrey addressing Orlando. For someone who was suppose to be able to act in front of millions, he was being awfully quiet. It made him wonder why? What was lover boy thinking about? He called Orlando lover boy because when he first met him, Orlando was surrounded by teenage girls giving him their numbers. Quit an impression it left on him.

Orlando had stayed quiet because he was amazed. She was one of the best he's ever seen. "Beautiful yet talented" he said in his head. When he realized all eyes were on him, he felt his own cheeks grow red. He sat up and cleared his throat before replying not wanting to keep them waiting.  
"Great job" he finally said.

Keira released a small grin as she received that compliment. She was so happy in her only little world that she almost didn't hear Jerry when he told her to wait here with the other three leads while he and Gore went to talk. Keira nodded quietly as she sat at the table with three of the most famous actors. She was in fact a little shy which is the main reason why she didn't say anything. The room was in an uncomfortable silence for two minutes until Geoffrey started talking wanting to help the young girl pout.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce myself first" he said talking to Keira with a smile, something he almost never did with people he was just meeting. "My name is Geoffrey Rush nice to meet you Keira" he said while shaking her hand. Keira smiled at him and as Johnny noticed the exchange, he figured he should introduce himself next.

"My turn I guess" he said a bit awkwardly. He noticed that Keira turned slightly shy again, so he smiled to ease her nerves. " I'm Johnny Depp and I hope you'll be part of our cast." He put his hand out for Keira to shake it and she did. She was glad that they were being so kind and didn't feel so nervous. Especially now since there was only one person left who had to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Or-"

"Ok everyone" said Jerry entering the room with Gore not far behind him. "We made our choice but we just want to see something. So Johnny and Geoffrey would you guys mind stepping outside for a moment?"

"No problem" said Johnny. Then the two men stood walked outside leaving the room filled only with Gore, Jerry, Orlando, and Keira.

"Orlando follow me please and Keira stay here and talk with Jerry" said Gore as he led Orlando Bloom into another room.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yea don't worry. We're just talking to you guys separately to make the romance part of it easy. It's simple. Just deliver your lines and then it's one small kiss in the end, and then you're done."

"It sounds easy. I'll be fine."

"Great, but we've actually decided to have you guys do like a practice kiss right now just to make sure you guys have on screen chemistry. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Don't worry I understand. But no one has told me who will be playing my love interest."

"Oh right. That's important" responded Jerry with a chuckle. "It's Orlando Bloom."  
Keira almost stopped breathing. No wonder Gore took him into the other room. She was a fan of his but no like one of those crazy psycho stalker fans. "He is cute though" thought Keira to herself.

"No Keira. You can't think about that stuff now. You're a professional."

"Is that okay?" asked Jerry concerned because Keira hadn't responded.

"Yea. Everything's fine, Orlando seems nice."  
"Well, that's very good then. We're just waiting for them to come back and away we go."

Inside another room were Orlando and Gore.

" K, Orlando what we're going to do right now is just have you and Keira kiss just to see if you guys have chemistry ok? You've done this before so you know the jist. Just take it easy with the new girl. If she feels uncomfortable back away."

"Of course. I'm fine with that." The truth though was that Orlando was a bit nervous. He has kissed many other girls before but something was different about Keira. She was sweet, funny, and a professional. "Professional yea come on Orlando, you have to be a Professional. She's your co-star, you can't think of her in any other way." he thought to himself. "Not that you were but-"

"Orlando you okay?"

"What? Me? oh yea."

"Great let's go back in then."

Orlando and Gore walked back into the other room where Jerry and Keira were talking waiting for them.

"Hey, Jerry. All good?"

"Yeah Gore, she's ready to go."

"Nice. Ok Bloom, Knightley middle of the room please."

Both of them stepped into their spots in the middle of the one.

"Good now let's make it look like you guys are in love" said Gore

He went over to them and put Orlando's hands on Keira's waist and Keira's arms around his neck. Then he stepped away.

This made Keira almost blush. She never thought she would be this close to Orlando Bloom. "Keira professional you're a professional now". She had to keep repeating that in her head to stay focused.

"She's so beaut- wait no." Orlando thought to himself. "Co-star Orlando she's a co-star. Think of Kate, your girlfriend."

"Alright well, you guys know what to do. Kiss." said Gore.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait!" yelled Jerry.

"Jerry!" said Keira in her head.

"So close" thought Orlando.

"What is it Jerry?"asked Gore.

"Well, I just realized that I came in before in the middle of Orlando introducing himself. How are they going to kiss if they don't introduce themselves and get to know each other?"

"Good point, it'll make it a little less awkward. Well, guys introduce yourselves then."

Orlando's hands were still on Keira's waist and he arms were around his neck while Jerry and Gore talked. When Gore said to introduce themselves they both stayed there frozen for a second then pulled away. Introducing themselves at that very moment made it only more awkward. The pair stayed quiet until Keira spoke first.

"Well, I'll go first then. I'm Keira Knightley. Nice to meet you." She pulled out her hand for Orlando to shake it and felt a little nervous when he did.

"I'm Orlando Bloom and the pleasure is all mine." he said with a smile.

They each held each other's gaze and they didn't realize that they were still shaking hands for about two minutes. Something suddenly made Keira realize it though.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said with a laugh taking back her hand.

"It's alright my fault" responded Orlando with a chuckle.

"Are we good?" asked Jerry interrupting their conversation.

"Well, I am but I -" Keira said while looking at Orlando to see if he was ready also.

"Yeah I'm- I 'm good."

"K. Both of you go back to the positions you were in before but Orlando pull her in a little bit closer like, here let me do it."

Gore got up and walked over to the pair. He grabbed Orlando's arms and fully wrapped them around Keira's torso. They were so close that their noses almost touched.

"There we go. Ok well, kiss."

Orlando was the one to lean in a pull Keira's lips to his. The kiss at first was just a soft slow one but Keira made it a little bit deeper but not so much because she wasn't sure if Orlando would be okay with it as she was. Little did she know, Orlando would have made the kiss deeper if he knew it was alright by her. To his surprise she was a better kisser that he thought she'd be. She was not at all what he was expecting in anyway. She was-

" Okay guys that's good."

Keira pulled away first then took two steps backwards to give them both space. She rubbed some of her lipstick away from the side of her mouth that had gotten ruined by their kiss.  
" Good job people. Jerry they definitely have chemistry. Go get Depp and Rush please."

Jerry left and did as Gore instructed. Keira kept repeating what he just said over and over again in her head. " they definitely have chemistry." She smiled at her thoughts.

Two minutes later he walked back in the room with Johnny and Geoffrey behind him.

"Well, gentlemen" started Jerry. "Gore and I called for a meeting today because we thought we would never find the right actress to play Ms. Swan but now we close this meeting by adding the beautiful Keira Knightley to our cast."

Everyone started clapping happily because now they could finally start shooting. They all went to hug and welcome Keira aboard. When Orlando was about to Johnny whispered something in his ear.

"You have lipstick all over your mouth boy" he said with a chuckle.

Orlando quickly tried to wipe it away. Then he went to go welcome Keira.

"I'm looking forward to working with you" he told her shaking her hand. While they were shaking hands Geoffrey accidently bumped into Keira sending her right into Orlando's arms.

" Are you okay?" asked Orlando.

" Yeah I just-" she stopped when she looked up and saw that his face was right there.

" I'm looking forward to working with you as well" she told him still in his arms. Orlando just looked at her and thought about how different she seems until Jerry interrupted his thoughts, yet again.

"Everyone go to your hotel rooms and enjoy your last 5 days before we begin Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the black Pearl!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Keira was woken up by her alarm at 10:00 in the morning at the hotel.

" Stupid alarm" she murmured.

Keira loved sleeping in late. She could sleep past however; Keira had to go see the makeup stylist to figure out how Elizabeth was going to look. She also had to go see the costume designer to make sure the costume could be altered to a smaller size for her.

She got out of bed and went to go take a shower. When she came out she almost slipped on the hotel's slippery floor. When she regained her balance she went to her room to search for clothing in her suit cases. That's when she realized one of them was missing.

"Ugggh where is it" she thought to herself. They question would be answered by the person knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" asked Keira.

"Hey Keira, it's me Orlando."

Keira froze. Orlando Bloom was outside her door and she looked like a hot mess wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Shit." she said.

" What was that?"

" Just ugh give me 5 minutes."

Keira almost looked through the 6 suitcases she had quickly to find something cute to throw on. She decided on wearing jean shorts and a purple crop top. She wanted to wear a tank top underneath it but that was in her other suitcase.

She ran to go open the door not caring that her hair was still wet.

"Hey" said Keira opening the door to Orlando. He was wearing jeans, black shoes, and a baby blue button down shirt. The first few buttons were left open and his hair was down on his shoulders. "So cute- no! Professional Keira. You're an actress and he's a co-star" Keira thought.  
" What can I help you with?"

" Hey I just came to give you this." Orlando handed her the missing suitcase.

" I was looking for that-"

" The hotel people delivered it to my room by mistake so I just decided to drop it off."

" Well, thank you." responded Keira with a smile.

Then they were both kind of just standing there until Keira spoke.

"I have to go finish getting ready. I have a costume fitting and an appointment with the makeup artist."

" Hey, me too. Want to walk together?"

" Sure, just give me a few minutes to finish and I'll meet you in the lobby?"

" Perfect. See you there." said Orlando as he walked away.

"She looked perfect." he said to himself. Then he laughed. "I've got to get a hold of myself."

He walked to the lobby and waited on one of the sofas. He was looking for Keira until he spotted her. She was wearing the same thing she was before but with flip flops. Her hair was in a braid that lay on her left shoulder. One strand of her was hanging loose on her right shoulder. Her makeup was the same look as yesterday but she still looked breath taking.

"All ready" said Keira to Orlando.

"Umm great. Let's head over."

The two walked to the parking lot of the hotel and got in the car with the driver who would be taking them to the set. It was a little awkward at first but Orlando decided to make conversation.

"When did you decide you wanted to be an actress?" he asked.

"When I was three. I saw my parents working in the entertainment business and I saw how much they loved it. After a while I fell in love with it too."

"Cool. When did you start going to auditions and getting roles?"

" I got an agent at the age of 6. It was my reward for getting good grades" she said with a laugh." It wasn't easy though. I have dyslexia so it made it a little hard to get them."

" I know what you mean. I have dyslexia too. It was hard to get to where I am today."

The two continued talking until they arrived. They were hundreds of people running around making last minute changes. They were greeted by Gore.

"Hey guys, head on in then make a left and go inside the door that says costumes."

They two nodded and did as they were door. Inside was a woman named Susan and her assistant Lisa.

"Welcome. The first thing we have to do is get you in the dress to see how it fits and how long it's going to take to get you in it" Susan said addressing Keira.

" K."

" Orlando just sit tight here."

" Sure. No problem."

Orlando waited in the room all alone for 15 minutes. Finally, someone showed up. It was Jerry, Gore, Geoffrey, and Johnny.

" Hey, what are you guys all doing here?"

" Hi Orlando. Johnny and Geoffrey are here for last minute changes to their costumes; Johnny's also going to try on his wig. Gore and I are here to make sure everything is perfect."

A few minutes later Susan walked in.

" Looks like we have a full house here." said Susan.

"Susan how is everything with Keira?"asked Gore.

"Don't worry Gore she's in one piece."

"Although she didn't like the idea of having to wear a corset" responded Lisa with an amused look as she walked in the door.

Everyone started to laugh at the thought of Keira wining over the corset.

"I don't know how women survived back then wearing one."

The laughing stopped when they heard Keira and turned to look at her in her costume.

"You okay Orlando?" Whispered Johnny.

"Wha-aat?"responded Orlando not taking his eyes off Keira.

Johnny followed Orlando's gaze and saw he was looking at Keira. He let out a low chuckle. "Close your mouth boy!"he whispered again.

Orlando quickly did. He pretended to scratch his chin to look casual and was surprised when he felt his goatee. He had totally forgotten that he grew it for the movie. All he thoughts were on Keira and how she looked. The way she always looked.

"Perfect" said Gore.

"Beautiful" said Susan.

"No other actress could have pulled it off" added Geoffrey with a chuckle.

"My words exactly" thought Orlando.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now that I know you all love it can I please go take this damn corset off?"asked Keira looking towards Jerry.

He laughed at her pleading look. "I'm just the producer. Gore is the director."

" Gore?"

Gore chuckled. " Yes go change."

"Thank you!"she said running out of the room to go change.

"and go straight to the makeup artist in the other room!"called Gore after her.

"Now then. Let's get you men into your costumes" said Lisa.

All three actors changed into their full costume and all were amazed by Johnny's appearance.

"It's even better than I pictured it" commented Jerry.

Orlando added "Ah man you look incredible."

" It's Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"said Johnny addressing Orlando while in Jack Sparrow mode. Excuse me, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well then, Captain Jack Sparrow how does William Turner look?"

" Are you trying to impress someone Orlando?"asked Johnny with a grin.

Orlando looked up at him with a surprised and confused expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied hoping Johnny would drop the subject.

"Fine, we won't talk about it. Just remember that you'll always have a pal in Captain Jack Savvy?"

They last four days of the "freedom" before filming was mostly spent on costume appointments, last minute sword rehearsal, and set changes. Then the first day of filming arrived.

"Okay, everyone on set!"yelled Gore.

In a matter of minutes the whole set was filled with stunt doubles, ensemble, costume directors, the producer and the leads.

"I just want to say that today is the start of an adventure. When this is all over months from now, even if it's not a success I will be thankful that I was given the opportunity to work with each and every one of you. But each and every one of you are talented, brave, and just god damn amazing. Show everyone what you're made of!"

When Gore finished his speech, everyone started clapping. They didn't care that there was a chance of the movie not being a success. They did it for the adventure.

"Ok now let's get to work. First scene. I need the ensemble guards, the house maid, Jonathan Pryce as Gov. Weatherby Swan, Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley."

Orlando eagerly got on set. He hadn't seen Keira for 4 days now due to all the chaos. He missed her company. When they had talked the day after her audition, he saw that they had a lot in common. Unlike he and Kate. Kate didn't like animals, she wasn't into music or reading. She was...a plastic Barbie doll.

"John, Orlando. You guys set?" Both nodded.

"Excellent." Gore went to go sit in his chair then shouted "Ready, set, action!"

"Master Turner" began Jonathan.

When he and Orlando delivered their lines together, Keira came down in her Elizabeth costume.

"Will!" She exclaimed.

"Miss Swan."

"Will how many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

" At least once more Miss Swan."

" I had a dream about you last night."

" About me Miss Swan?"

" Yes. They day we met. Do you remember?"

" How could I forget?"

"Darling "said Governor Swann addressing  
Elizabeth." We must get going to Norrington's promotion."

"Good day Mr. Turner." said Elizabeth as she and Governor Swan walked out the door.

Will Turner followed and as he saw Elizabeth drive away in a carriage he said "Good day, Elizabeth."

"And CUT!"yelled Gore. "Good job guys. Next scene!"

After that a month had passed by and everyone seemed to be becoming friends. Especially Orlando and Keira, they would talk a lot and joke around behind the set when they weren't needed and even in between takes.

Orlando walked off set one day and saw Keira talking to Susan. She turned and met Orlando's gaze. She gave him a warm smile. She ended her conversation with Susan and walked over to him.

"Good job on that last scene." she said.

Orlando smiled at her." Thank you. Same to you as well."

Before Keira could say anything else Orlando was dragged off to change costumes to film the next scene.

"Like the view?" Keira turned in surprise to see Kate Bosworth. At first she was wondering why Kate was here then she remembered that Kate was Orlando's girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me?"

Kate gave Keira a death glare."You know what I'm talking about."

Keira couldn't help but grin at the girl's angry face."Actually I don't but-"

"Fine, then let me make it clear. Orlando is mine."

Keira laughed. "Listen Kate. I can assure you my relationship with Orlando is strictly professional."

"Good. Keep it that way."

With that Kate walked away probably to hunt down Orlando. Keira was amused by what had just happened but then her amusement died down when she realized what she told Kate. "Strictly professional" she repeated to herself.

In his dressing room Orlando was buttoning up his shirt when he felt two woman hands behind him. He smiled because he knew it had to be-

"Kate?"he said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sweetie!"she yelled as she pulled him in for a kiss. Orlando quickly pushed her off.

"Baby, what's wrong? Aren't you excited to see me?"asked Kate leaving on the wall?

"Wha-what? Oh, I am but what are you doing here?"

" I came here to surprise you duh."

"Oh thank you but I can't really talk. I have to go-"

"Great so I came all the way to California for nothing?"

"Kate, what do you want me to do? Quit the movie? You know I can't do that -"

"Why? Because you won't get to see your precious Keira?"asked Kate looking pissed off.

Orlando looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I 'm talking about! I saw the way you both looked at each other! And don't think I don't hear people say how you two always talk and joke around!"

"Keira is my friend. I'm allowed to have friends right?"

"Yes but that slut is-"

"Kate that's enough! I don't want to talk about this anymore" yelled Orlando walking out of his dressing room to go back on set. Unfortunately, Kate followed.

"Don't you see? She's trying to take me from you!" Kate got even more frustrated when she saw Orlando was just walking off.

"Attention everyone!" She yelled. Everyone quickly gathered around to see what was happening. Everyone including Johnny, Gore, Jerry, and Keira.

This made Orlando stop and turn to face her. "Kate what the hell-"

"Keira Knightley is a slut who goes after other people's boyfriends!"

Everyone gasped and were quickly looking at Keira.

Kate walked over to Keira and went to go stand in front of her."That's right, admit it you, you tramp!"

"Kate, I already told you that-" Keira was interrupted by a slap across her face.

"Kate! Enough!"yelled Johnny.

Gore immediately got in between the two girls."Off my set!"

"No! Not until she admits she's a slut!" Kate somehow managed to get around Gore and she was pushing Keira.

"That's it!" Keira then started fighting back. They were punching, scratching, screaming, kicking, slapping and pulling each other

"Jerry get security! I want Kate out!"Ordered Gore.

"Kate get off her!" Orlando went to go grab Kate and Johnny got Keira.

Johnny tried to calm her down. "Come on. Let's go to your dressing room."

The two then walked off.

Orlando was angrily looking at his so called- girl friend. "Kate, I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Bab-"

"Leave before the security guards make you leave."

Orlando walked away to go apologize to Keira. Kate had no choice but to do as told.

When he got to her dressing room he heard Keira and Johnny talking. He knocked on the door and Johnny answered it.

"How is she?"asked Orlando worried.

Johnny full walked outside so Keira wouldn't hear anything they said. "She has a bloody lip but otherwise she's fine.

"I have to go apologize." As Orlando moved to walk in Johnny blocked his entry.

"Sorry kid. I don't think that's a good idea."

Those words caused a horrible feeling inside of Orlando and he didn't know why.

"At least not now. Give her a few days too cool off."


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed by and things between Orlando and Keira hadn't improved. They didn't talk or joke around anymore. They mostly only saw each other and talked when they were filming a scene.

"Good job Keira and Geoffrey" said Gore. They had just filmed the scene where Keira is taken to the Black Pearl.

"Johnny and Keira be ready. You guys are up next."

Johnny and Keira were rehearsing their lines back stage.

"Perfect. Ready?"

"Yeah, but Keira let me ask you a question. When are you going to forgive Orlando?"

Keira sighed .She tried to look in any other direction but his face.

"I'm not mad at him. I just think it would cause less problems if we only spoke and saw each other on set."

"But he and Kate are over. You guys can be friends and-" Johnny stopped when he realized what he was implying.

"And what? Johnny, my rela-"

"Yes I know. Your relationship with Orlando is simply professional" he told her. "I've heard that one thousand times "he thought to himself.

Then he started to speak again. "However, since you guys are going to continue seeing each other for the next four months on set, wouldn't it be easier if you guys became pals? When the movies done we'll most likely all forget about each other but in the mean time we're one big happy pirate family" he finished with a smile.

Keira couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you're right. How about you, Orlando, and I go to lunch together today and we can all become pals?"

She was only inviting Johnny because she didn't want it to seem like she liked Orlando in any other way but a co-star and friend. She was sure didn't like him in any other way, well almost sure.

"Great, I'll go tell him to meet us at the hotel lobby when we're done filming for the day. That should be pretty early, the people needed after lunch aren't us so we have the rest of the day off" said Johnny as he walked off.

The remainder of their day passed by rather quickly.

"Okay Orlando, Johnny, and Keira you guys are free to go for the rest of the day" said Jerry.

Keira, Johnny, and Orlando had headed back to the hotel to change. Johnny decided on Jeans, sneakers, and a peach button down shirt with his hair down loose. Orlando was wearing jeans and black shoes with a black v-neck and his hair in a ponytail.

"Where is this girl? I'm getting hungrier by the second" asked Johnny.

Orlando chuckled" She's only two minutes late. Calm down."

When he said that Johnny's stomach started to growl. "Tell that to my stomach." Then both men shared a laugh.

"Johnny, how did you get Keira to forgive me and even invite me to lunch with you two?"asked Orlando curiously.

"She never was mad at you. She just thought it'd be easier if she stayed distant to prevent another World War II."

"How did you get her to rethink that?"

"I just told her that while we're filming the movie we should all be pals because all a big happy pirate family. Of course that is until this is all over and we totally forget about each other."

Just then, Keira appeared in front of them. She was wearing light blue jeans with wedge sandals and a floral loose top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Thank heavens you finally showed up!"said Johnny.

"Sorry. I was talking to my -"

"Yes okay let's go eat" said Johnny as he grabbed Keira's wrist with one hand and Orlando's with his other dragging them down the block of hotel to nearby restaurants.

"What are you kids in the mood for? I see Mexican. Chinese, Mexican, Italian, Mexican..."

"Johnny, how about Mexican?" asked Keira in an amused tone as Orlando chuckled. It was obvious what Johnny wanted.

Johnny smirked."Good choice"


	10. Chapter 10

The three walked into the Mexican restaurant: El Amor. They were seated in a booth. Keira and Orlando in one and Johnny in the other.

A few minutes later they were greeted by a waiter whose name tag read: Alejandro "Bienvenido al restaurante el amor. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? "Johnny and Orlando had puzzled faces and Keira just rolled her eyes.

"He wants to know what you guys want to drink."

Both actors looked at Keira.

"You speak Spanish?"asked Orlando.

"Yep. Learned it when I was 14."

" We learn something new about each other every day" smiled Johnny. " Orlando, beer?"

" Sure. Why not Johnny."

" Keira, tell him two beers and whatever the bloody hell you want."

"Dos cervezas y una limonada"

" No hay problema."

An hour later they had all drank their drinks and eaten their food.

"Best food ever" proclaimed Johnny.

"Agreed" said Orlando and Keira at the same time. This caused them both to laugh.

Suddenly a beeping went off. It was Johnny's phone. "Gore needs me to go redo a scene with Geoffrey. I guess I'll catch up with you guys later. Since on my way out I'll pick up the tab k?"

Johnny got up, went over to pay the bill and left. Now it was just Orlando and Keira alone. Two minutes later they got up and exited the restaurant as well.

Keira asked "What time is it?"

Orlando Bloom checked his watch. " It's only 6:30."

" Really? I could have sworn it was later than that."

"Why? Are you tired?"

"Nah, I'm going to be bored for the rest of the night though."

"Maybe we could go do something. How about ice cream?"asked Orlando.

Keira felt a smile grow on her face. Orlando Bloom asked her to go out for ice cream. "No Keira - You... Oh go for it" she said in her head.

"I'd like that" she replied still smiling.

Orlando saw her smile and smiled back.  
They walked to an ice cream shop not too far away from the hotel. Its California so there's an ice cream shop everywhere.

"Pick a flavor."

Keira thought for a moment. "I'm going to have to go with my favorite: Sherbet."  
Keira smiled at the thought of her very ice cream then she turned to see Orlando who was smiling at her.

"What is it?"she said with a laugh.

"Nothing, it's just that you have really great taste. Sherbet's my favorite too."  
They both just smiled until the cashier person interrupted them.

"I'm guessing two Sherbets?"the man said.

"Yeah, two Sherbets "said Orlando never looking away from Keira until she turned away with the smile still on her face.

They got their ice cream and went to sit down on two high chairs.

"Tell me more about yourself, Mr. Bloom."

Orlando chuckled "let's see. I grew up in London with a mom, dad, and a sister-"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah her name is Samantha. She's the best; she's always there right when you need her. Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother named Caleb. It's the same with you and Samantha. He's always there when I need him."

"Is your brother looking to be an actor like you and your father, a screenplay writer like your mom or?"

Keira laugh." Caleb never really saw the beauty in acting or writing screenplays. His passion is law."

" Still an amazing career choice."

"Yes, yes it is. How about Samantha? Does she want to work in the entertainment business?"

"Nah. She wants to be a doctor."

"Another amazing career choice. You never told me what made you want to become an actor?"

"That's simple. When you're an actor you don't just have to be yourself. You can transform yourself into a totally different person, so it's like you have multiple lives like well a cat."

Keira laughed "I never met someone who compared acting to a cat."

Orlando blushed and laughed. "There's a first time for everything. What I mean though is that you can be multiple characters and therefore have multiple lives. It's like you never die. You just live on forever."

Keira clapped. " Well said Mr. Bloom."

"How about you? You said because you saw your parents do it right?"

"Yes but that's only part of it. When you're a character from a script you become that character so all your personal problems seem to go away. It's like a sweet escape. You don't worry about your own life because for a few minutes you're in someone else's life that has no problems, except if it's written in the script that they do."

Orlando mimicked Keira's clap from before. "Well said, Miss Knightley."

When the pair finished their ice cream they walked back over to the hotel and got on the elevator to their floor. When they were in front of Keira's door, she turned to face.

"Thank you again for taking me to the ice cream shop."

Orlando smiled. " The pleasure is all mine."

"I should really get going." Keira went to open her door but dropped the hotel key when it was in her hands. She and Orlando bent to pick it up and they accidentally touched hands. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Keira got her key and stood back up.

"Thanks again." She opened her door and walked in waving goodbye before she shut the door.

"No problem" said Orlando with the biggest grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Keira had a smiled tattooed on her face. Lisa seemed to notice while she was helping Keira change into her costume.

"Looks like someone had fun after they were done filming" she said.

Keira looked at her with a confused expression. "Pardon?"

Lisa sighed and ran across the room to close the door.

"Spill the beans" demanded Lisa.

"What beans? There are no beans to spill!"

"Uh huh. Then why are you so smiley today?"

"Umm" Keira was quickly trying to think of a good excuse. " because I got a good night's rest."

" Oh really. After doing what?"asked Lisa with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her face.

"Nothing. I was just tired."

Lisa started walking around Keira in a circle making Keira a little nervous that she might get the truth out of her.

"What did you do yesterday when you were done filming for the day?"

"Well, Orlando, Johnny, and I went out to eat..."

"Okay but then Johnny came back because Jerry called him to redo a scene. Which meant-" Lisa gasped. "You and Orlando were alone walking around."

Keira blushed. "We just went out for ice cream and then went home."

Lisa screamed "You went on a date with Orlando Bloom!"

Keira eyes shot open." Lisa no! It wasn't a date!"

" It so was and you know it!"

"No it's not! I'm only hanging out with him because we're doing a movie together so I'm working with him every day. We have to get along"

"Did you guys rehearse lines, talk about scenes, or anything to do with the movie?"

"Well no but-"

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really. We just got to know each other. We found out we have the same favorite ice cream, we talked about our siblings, and why we became actors basically."

Lisa eyes were as wide as a cat when it sees food. "Keira" she started with a growing smile on her face. She was cut off by Keira.

"Lisa, it was not a date. End of discussion."

"But-"

"Ah!"

"Keira-"

"Ah"

Lisa sighed. "You're no fun."

Keira rolled her eyes amused. "Just help me into this dang thing."

She couldn't believe that Lisa would call that a date. It wasn't. It was only two friends going out for ice cream together. Better said two co-stars, she and Orlando had only started talking again yesterday after two weeks of not speaking. Although that had been talking and getting along for a month before that. Still, in no way could that have been a date. "It wasn't a date Keira, Orlando only sees you as a fellow actor. He doesn't like you like that...or does he?"she thought to herself.

When she was in her costume, she went out the door to the set to prepare for today's scene. She didn't seem to hear the foot steps behind here which is why she was frightened when two hands covered her eyes. Then she was curious and wanted to find out who the mystery person was.

"Let's see" she said as she raised her hands up to the ones on her eyes. "Whose hands could these possibly be?"

She thought for a moment "Gore?" No answer.

"Okay. You're not Gore. Hmmmm Johnny!"

Still no answer. "Well mystery person do I get some sort of hint?"

The mystery person quickly put something in front of her noise so she could smell it.

"It smells like-"suddenly a smile grew on her face "Sherbet ice cream" she finished.

Wanting to tease him she didn't say his name yet but kept going on with game.

"Now, I know it's someone who last brought me ice cream. Which out of the 6 guys could it possibly be?"she said sarcastically. She laughed when she heard the person behind her gasp.

"I know it's you Orlando" she answered removing his hands from her eyes.

Orlando smiled at her. "Took you long enough. Did you really know it was me or did you just randomly pick me out from the six guys?" he said sarcastically.

"To be honest, I thought it was a woman" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

He gasped again."Do I look like a woman to you?"

A grin grew on Keira's face and it didn't go unnoticed by Orlando.

"Keira!"He said pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, Madam?"asked Keira before running away laughing.

Orlando quickly chased after her. "Oh no you don't!"  
She ran all over the set with Orlando not too far behind. No one working seemed to mind, they were all pretty amused by it. As Keira ran she heard someone yell "Keira he's right behind you!" and another person say "Get her Orlando! Get her!"

She kept running and she didn't even know where she was going. She almost accidentally ran into a wall but turned left in time. Orlando wasn't so lucky and smacked his face right on the wall and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my God Orlando!" Keira ran to his side on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Orlando innocently motioned for her to come closer and she listened. "Orlando whaa- AHHHHH!"  
He had tricked her in order to be able to turn her over and hold her down.

"Got yah" he said with a wide smirk on his face.

Keira pouted. "No fair! You cheated! You tricked me into believing you were really hurt!"

"I'm an actor; I'm going to use that to my advances." He stood up and helped her up.

"Everything alright?"asked Jerry having heard one of Keira's scream.

"Yeah sorry about that. Orlando was chasing me all across the set" said Keira pretending to be upset.

Jerry couldn't help but laugh. "Orlando, shame on you!"he fake shouted.

"Hey in my defense, she called me a woman."

"I don't see your point" said Jerry causing Keira to laugh even louder.

"Alright you two, go do some work" said Jerry in an amused tone as he walked away. The two listened, and started walking down the hall way.

"You know I would have caught you even if I didn't pretend to be hurt."

" Is that so?"asked Keira amused. As soon as she saw Orlando nod his head she started running away again.

Orlando chuckled. "Here we go" he said as he ran after her.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day, Keira was getting ready to head over to the ice cream shop with Orlando. They had decided to make it a ritual to go out for ice cream at least once or twice a week together. She was almost ready when there was a knock on the door.

"Johnny?"

"Hey, Gore and Jerry told me to let you and the boy know that there's a meeting in two minutes we all have to go to."

"Ok. I'll head over. Do you know what it's about?"

"No clue. Just head over as fast as possible."

Keira did as Johnny told her too and entered the meeting room downstairs. Johnny, Gore, Jerry, Geoffrey, Jack Davenport, Jonathan Pryce, and Orlando were already there.

"Keira, take a seat" said Jerry.

Keira sat in the empty chair next to Johnny and Jonathan Pryce.

"Guys, calm down. You all look terrified." said Gore.

"We just called you here to let you know what lies ahead now that we're a month and two weeks into the filming. In another month and a half there will start to be a little more work. For example two days after new year's we will be heading to St. Vincent to film the remainder of the movie. Don't rush though, like I said there's still a month and a half until that happens.

"Before that however, Johnny, Orlando, Keira, Geoffrey, Jerry and I will be attending the Oscars to promote the Pirates of the Caribbean film. Gore and I will be talking about the film on stage and you guys as the main leads will stand behind us and represent the Pirates cast. That is only in a few days, I think like 5 or 6 so that's what we will mostly focus on."

"There are a few rules though that the Oscar people have sent over to us" Jerry added. "1) You guys must be dressed in the proper attire 2) You must have your invitation which Gore and I will hand out to you the week of the Oscars and 3)You must bring a partner to walk down the red carpet with: it can be your spouse, partner in life, co-star, or relative."

"So Johnny you can bring Vanessa and Geoffrey you can bring your wife. Jerry is bringing his wife, I'll bring someone and Orlando and Keira..." Gore stopped not knowing what to say to them.

"Umm" said Jerry.

Orlando was trying to think of someone he could take. Well, he was actually thinking how he should ask a certain someone and if a certain someone would except" Just do it. You know you want to" he thought.

"Keira, would you like to come with me?"

The room went silent and Orlando's cheeks warmed up a little bit. All eyes were on him.

Keira was surprised but instantly filled with excitement. She and Orlando had been getting along great the past month and half, well only for one month not counting the last two weeks they didn't talk. The point is that he would make this a lot more fun.

"I would love too" she responded with a smile that quickly left when she saw Johnny's grin.

"Well, I" Gore started.

"Guess that settles it" finished Jerry.

"Now, then who wants a snack?"continued Jerry presenting them with a bag filled with ice cream. Keira and Orlando quickly recognized the logo as the one for the ice cream shop they always go to. Both looked at each other at the same time and smiled.

"Hey Jerry, is there any Sherbet?"she said never leaving Orlando's gaze.

"Yeah, two actually."

"I'll take one."

"I'll take the other" said Orlando still smiling at Keira.

When the meeting was over Orlando and Keira talked while they walked back to their rooms.

"In the end we got out Sherbet" said Keira joyfully.

Orlando could help but laugh.

"What?"

"The way you said it made you sound like a little girl."

Keira smacked him across the chest.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding."

The smack on his chest made Orlando realize that he never apologized to Keira for the incident with Kate two weeks ago.

"Listen, I never got a chance to apologize for the way Kate reacted-"

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have fought back and let my anger out on you."

"Still. I feel mostly responsible for it."

Keira smiled at how much Orlando looked like a little boy who had done something wrong."Seriously don't sweat it, forgive and forget."

"Thanks," he said. "If it means anything, you fight really well."

"Ha-ha. Thank you."

"No problem well this is you" he said looking at Keira's door.

"Yep home for another month and two weeks."

"Hey, at least we'll get to be in St. Vincent which is even sunnier than California."

"True, do you think there will be any ice cream shops near the hotel, trailers or where ever we're staying?"

Orlando laughed" Don't worry. I'll have them open up one for you if you don't."

"You know that's not a bad idea. When you and I retire from acting years from now we could start an ice cream business together" Keira implied with a smile.

"Knowing you, you'd only allow Sherbet flavor so we won't have many costumers."

Keira gave a small pout.

"But if it makes you happy, we can do it."

Keira couldn't stop smiling. Orlando was the perfect man. He was sweet, thoughtful, and did whatever he could to make others happy. Suddenly, Keira felt to urge to wrap her arms around him and hug him. Something inside her made her do it.

"Hey, what's this for?"asked Orlando in a surprised and amused tone hugging her back.

Slowly Keira backed away. "For being a great ...friend."

"Oh well, yeah no problem " said Orlando in a surprised and slightly disappointed tone.

"I'm just going to head inside." Keira unlocked her door and walked in.

"Good night, Mr. Bloom."

Orlando gave her a small smile "Good night, Miss Knightley."

After that Keira carefully closed the door. Orlando stood outside her door for one moment and leaned on it. "A friend" he repeated to himself in a disappointed tone before he walked away.

Keira was on the other side of the door and repeated in the same disappointed tone as Orlando the words she had told him "a friend." Then, she went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"CUT!"yelled Gore for the 7th time on this scene. Orlando was a scene with Johnny and didn't seem to be focused. Gore walked over to him.

"What's up, you're usually focused but today you're just not into it."

Orlando gave him an apologetic look. " I'm sorry Gore; I guess I'm not myself today."

"It's okay, just relax. Everyone 15 minute break."

Orlando slumped down to the ground with his face in his hands. Johnny noticed and decided to try to help out his co-star and friend.

"Kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired."

" I may not be one of the youngest actors here but I'm not the oldest either. I can tell when a man is upset over a girl, a girl who is special to him" said Johnny as he slumped down next to Orlando.

"Keira is just a friend."

" Well, well, well" said Johnny. "You guys went a strictly professional relationship to friendship. That's an improvement."

Orlando snorted. " Probably the only one too."

"You don't know that for sure-"

"Last night she called me a great friend, Johnny."

"So, that's good. That means you're someone she can count on, someone she can talk to and -"

"Someone who she can talk about her boyfriends with, and crushes and all that stuff."

Johnny gave a "that's kind of true look." "Has she said anything like that yet?"

" No, but it's bound to happen. It's just a matter of time."

"Keira, snap out of it!"yelled Lisa. Keira was staring off into space in her dressing room.

"Sorry Lisa. I'm just tired."

Lisa gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know, people say things are easier to handle when you share it with someone."

Keira grinned." I guess you're right. I'm just bummed because-"

" Of Orlando and how you feel you guys are just friends?"finished Lisa for Keira.

"Is it that obvious?"asked Keira sadly.

Lisa grinned."Only to me because I know you so well."

"Anyways, that's it. I don't know why it bothers me but it just does."

"Could it be because you like him more than you think?"

"To be honest, I think so. I'm not sure but if that's it I'm heading towards disappointment. Orlando sees me only as a friend."

"Friendship is a better relationship than a strictly professional one" commented Lisa with a grin. " And, I heard he asked you to the Oscars."

"Only because he had no one else to take since he broke up with Kate" corrected Keira.

"He could have taken his mom, his sister, or a cousin" re-corrected Lisa.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I'm just confused."

"Very unprofessional of you Miss Knightley" said Lisa earning a friendly shove from Keira.

"In all seriousness though, if you want my opinion, it's seems like you two have something special."


	14. Chapter 14

"Here, we have a lovely suit that looks more appropriate for you since you're still so young" said the Calvin Klein manager.

0rlando had gone to the nearest Calvin Klein store to find his suit for the Oscars. "Mostly to impress her." He thought that the sooner he found a suit the sooner he's stop worrying about it and maybe it might even cheer him up a bit.

"I like that suit, just make sure I look good for that evening please."

"Don't you worry Mr. Bloom; you're in good hands" said the man as he eyed Orlando up and down inspecting the suit.

"Now take off that suit that you have tried on and try this one on."

Orlando listened and instantly loved the suit. "Perfect" he said with a smile.

"Please don't remind me!"said the manager in a joyful tone proud of his work.

Keira had gone out to find her gown for the Oscars the very same day. She brought Lisa with because she knew she would be a big help.

"Keira, you look like a banana" commented Lisa on a yellow body tight dress.

"Thank you Lisa. Maybe I enjoy looking like a banana."

"Fine, but you are not wearing that; let's see what Lisa can find you."

Lisa walked around the store for a few minutes being the perfect dress got her eyes.

"Once again I amaze myself" said Lisa handing the dress to Keira.

Keira smiled wide. "Lisa this is perfect!" She was sure that she would make a few jaws drop in this. Hopefully, his too.

When they purchased the dress, the continued walking around town until they unfortunately ran into someone.

"Well, look what we have here. Hunting down more boyfriends Keira?"asked Kate.

"No. What about you? Losing more boyfriends Kate?" replied Keira with a smirk.

"You think you're so clever. Let me tell you something "little girl." Orlando always comes running back."

"Listen you little-"

"Lisa!"said Keira.

" No smart guy would ever run back to you."

"That's what you think. See you at the Oscars Keira." Kate purposely walked in between them.

"Don't listen to a word she says."

Keira gave her a weak smile.

The next day everyone was needed on set.

"Okay guys, here is where we start buckling down. We only have a month and two weeks or so to finish all the scenes with the sets here before we head over to to film the  
missing scenes. We still have a bout a good 10 or 12 scenes to shoot so we have to get them done as fast as possible. We are even going to lose a few days because tomorrow night the following people will meet me and Jerry here at 11:00 to drive over to the part of Los Angeles where the Oscars will be the following evening" stated Gore.

Jerry interrupted" Before you go on I just want to let you guys know that it's a 6 hour drive so you will be tired when you arrive at the hotel. You will have enough time to eat breakfast, each lunch and get ready. We couldn't arrange to fly there because all the flights had been taken by other celebrities."

"Yes so we advise you to take a nap when you get there. The following people who will meet us here tomorrow at 11:00 on the dot are Johnny, Geoffrey, Orlando, and Keira. Johnny and Geoffrey I got a call saying that both Vanessa and your wife Geoffrey are already at the hotel with Jerry's. Orlando and Keira you guys know where both of you guys are so I don't have to tell you,"

Keira blushed when Gore said that. She loved having people remind her that Orlando will be taking her to her first Oscars.

"Any questions? No? Good. Let's get to work I don't want any distractions. Today and tomorrow I want full concentration and no fooling around" said Gore looking at Orlando and Keira with a smirk as he saw them both pout at the same time.

"Alright now. Let's go!"

The two days seemed like forever to Johnny, Geoffrey, Keira and Orlando. They were filming scenes, re-filming scenes, finishing old scenes, and rewriting them in one case. It wasn't that bad for Orlando and Keira because they continued fooling around even though they were not to. Eventually those two days passed and it was time to hit the road.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay guys, here is how this is going to happen. We are all going in one Escalade together while another one follows us. The one following us is the one carrying our entire luggage. The one we're in has blankets and pillows inside so you guys can rest for a while. Sound good?"

"One question," said Geoffrey. Who's going to be driving?"

"You guys know Thomas right, he drives you guys to and from the set? He'll be driving us while his brother Michael drives the other car."

"Is Michael going to be okay driving alone at night?"asked Johnny.

"I didn't think about that. Gore I can drive there with Michael-"

Gore cut him off "Nah I'll do it. He's an old pal of me. I'll keep him company."

"Everything is set" said a slightly chubby middle aged man whose name tag read "Thomas."

"Great then, guys I'll see you there k?"said Gore.

"Bye" said the group of 6 counting Thomas.

"Alright now I need to be in the front seat to make sure we go the right way so I need two people to sit in the back" said Jerry.

"I don't mind" said Keira.

Orlando didn't hesitate to answer after her. "Yea, I'll take it."

"Ok thanks. You guys get in first then and Johnny and Geoffrey will go in the middle row after you."

Orlando and Keira quickly slid into the back while Geoffrey and Johnny scooted into the middle row. Jerry took his place in the passenger front seat with Thomas at the wheel.  
Jerry passed out the blankets and pillows and then some water bottles.

"Everyone comfy?" asked Thomas. The 5 celebrities nodded. "Good, then away we go."

"Are you excited for your first Oscars Miss Knightley?"

Keira smiled."Very much. Mr. Bloom."

Then two stayed silent for a few more minutes until Keira spoke.

"I never got the chance to thank you for escorting me to the Oscars."

"You don't have to, the pleasure is all mine Miss Knightley."

"Hey Mister and Miss talkative. Keep it down so I can sleep" said Geoffrey.

Keira and Orlando just smiled at each other.

35 minutes into the car ride, Geoffrey was already asleep. Keira was bored until she got an idea.

She took her pillow and made the tiniest tear in it. The entire time Orlando was watching her in amusement.

"What are you doing?"he whispered. Johnny heard it and turned around to see what was going on.

"Sssssh. You'll see." Keira pulled out a long feather from the pillow before placing the pillow back behind her. She quietly reached over and started rubbing the feather slightly along Geoffrey's nose. This made him snort which caused Orlando, Keira, and Johnny to laugh. However, the quickly quieted down so they wouldn't wake him.

"My turn" said Orlando as he took the feather from Keera's hand. He copied her motions and used the tip of the feather to tickle his noise. This made Keira giggle. Orlando smiled. "I'm making her laugh" he said to himself in his head proudly.

Johnny wanted to join in on the fun too. "Alright hand it over and watch how it's done."  
Orlando gave Johnny the feather and Johnny started tickling the point of Geoffrey's noise and all around his face. Geoffrey felt it and grabbed Johnny's hand in his sleep.

Johnny panicked. "Guys he's got me!"

Keira and Orlando looked at each other with worry on their faces until they burst out laughing as quietly as they could.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Guys this is not funny!"

"Actually... It really is" whispered Orlando in between laughs.

"Fine, just help me get my arm back."

Keira and Orlando sat all the way forward in their seat to be able to reach Geoffrey better.

"Okay we're going to hold his arm still and you pull yours out as quickly and quietly as possible" Keira told Johnny. "When I count to three."

"Okay."

"1..."

"...2"

"3!"

The three managed to successfully retrieve Johnny's hand back.

"Thank God!"whispered Johnny.

"Maybe next time you'll remember this as a lesson and not bother people while they're asleep" stated Orlando.

Johnny gasped." It wasn't me who started it! It was your girl Keira here that started it!" His eyed widened when he realized what he had said.

Keira and Orlando quickly turned red.

"You people can't let an old man sleep can you?"asked Geoffrey waking up from all the talking and saving the two from further embarrassment.

Keira felt guilty. "Sorry Geoffrey" she said quietly still a little embarrassed.

He smiled. "Don't worry Keira; I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at this one over there" he said pointing to Johnny whose mouth flew open.

"Once again not my-"

"Oh shut it. Why don't you all just take a nap?"

"Good idea" said Keira.

Johnny murmured "Fine. Blaming me for-"

"SSh!"said Geoffrey, Orlando and Keira at the same time trying to sleep.

Two hours later, Geoffrey, Jerry, and Keira were fast asleep. At one point the car hit a bump which caused Keira to fall on Orlando's lap while asleep. He didn't mind at all. He covered her more with her blanket when he saw her shivering, he pet her head, and smiled when she snuggled closer to his chest.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered to her. When he looked up he saw Johnny watching him.

He sighed. "Just say it Johnny."

" What are you waiting for Orlando?"he started turning to his left to face him better.  
" Don't tell me you're just friends because there's obviously something more there. Look at the way she sleeps so peacefully when she's in your arms and look how you care for her."

"It's just-"

"It's just what? You're afraid she doesn't feel the same way? She obviously does, but for some reason you just don't see it."

"He's right you know" said Jerry.

Orlando and Johnny looked at each other in shock and then faced Jerry.

Orlando started "How did you-"

"It doesn't take a genius to see it. Did you know that every time you are on set she stands next to me and watches?"

"She-she does?"

"That's a little creepy" said Johnny which earned him a smack on the head from Jerry.

"Hey! Anyways, do you know you're up for an Oscar for best supporting actor in Lord of the rings?"

"Johnny! That was a surprise" said Jerry give him a second smack on the head.

"Stop doing that! And I'm telling him that for a reason. Yesterday the Oscar people put up a poll online for people to vote. Keira stayed up all night refreshing her page and voting for you."

"Orlando, why would she do that if she didn't care for you?"

Orlando smiled in disbelief. "She did that for me?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Jerry and Johnny at the same time.

"Wow" he replied looking down at a sleeping Keira on his lap. "I didn't know she did all that."

"Well, she did. Tell him why Johnny."

"Because she's in love."

"Why wouldn't she tell me -"

"Same reason as you" said Jerry. "She's afraid your feelings won't be the same. She's 17."

Orlando's hope faded. " She's 17."

"Jerry and I are not telling you to go and marry her. Just be happy... together."

"If it helps, she's 18 in three months."

"But I'm 26 in two."

"So what!"said the two older men.

Suddenly, Orlando finally decided what he was going to do. "You know what? You guys are right. I'm not going to waste any more time."

"Finally! It's about time you listen to me kid!"said Johnny.


	16. Chapter 16

Just then Keira started to wake up. She yawned and when she looked up she saw Orlando's face very close to her. Out of shock she immediately sat up straight.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize -"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" he replied with a smile. She returned the smile and turned her head to see Jerry and Johnny both grinning at her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." said Johnny.

"Umm, good morning" she said confused by their grins. What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's only 2:00. We've been driving for four hours and still have two hours left to go" answered Orlando.

"It's going to be longer than that. There's a lot of traffic. Instead of getting there at 4 like expected you'll most likely get there by 6" said Thomas.

"That's four hours away!"said Johnny.

Keira clapped." Congratulations Johnny! You know how to do math!"

That earned her a chuckle from Thomas and Jerry, a smirk from Orlando, and a glare from Johnny.

"Ha-ha very funny. Well, I know something that you don't."

As soon as he said that, she noticed Orlando stare wide eyed at Johnny and Jerry smacking him in the head.

"Seriously, again Jerry?"he yelled.

"What do you know that I don't know?"asked Keira.

"Nothing, just ignore him, Keira" said Jerry.

Keira looked over to Orlando. "Do you know?"

"Nope" he said in an unconvincing tone.

Keira's eyes opened. "You do know! Tell me!"

Orlando smirked. " No can do, Miss Knightley." Keira couldn't help but notice that something in Orlando was different suddenly and she liked it.

"Why are you acting so different?"she asked with a curious grin.

"I'm not acting different."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Finally Keira gave up. "I will find out eventually Bloom. You can bet on that."

"Sooner than you think" said Johnny. Before Jerry could smack him in the head again, Johnny ducked.

"Aha! You missed!"

Orlando and Keira looked at each other and nodded knowingly. The leaned forward and smacked Johnny in the head at the same time.

"Hey!"

"Thanks guys" said Jerry.

"I hope none of you win Oscars tonight."

"Wha-what?"asked Keira confused.

"Johnny!"yelled Orlando.

Jerry rolled his eyes" You know you are terrible at keeping secrets."

" What? Orlando knows he's up for one so-"

"You told him! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Keira yelled.

"It slipped out!"said Johnny innocently. "Well, now you both can be excited."

Keira smiled. "You were serious? I'm nominated for an Oscar?"

"I got the call yesterday" Jerry said. "You are up for best new actress and if you win you'll be receiving your award from your father."

"Congrats, Kid" said Johnny.

Keira was so happy that she swung her arms around Johnny hugging him.

"Whoa.. Easy there" he said laughing at her excitement. He looked over and saw a sad expression on Orlando. "Go hug Orlando and let me breathe" he said winking at Orlando whose frown turned into a smile.

Keira quickly listened and in a matter of seconds she kissed Orlando's cheek and was in his arms. He smiled and kissed her cheek also.

"Congratulations" he whispered in her ear,

She pulled away smiling. "You too."

Geoffrey was awakened from all the noise. He looked behind him and saw Orlando and Keira staring at each other smiling.

He motioned for Johnny to lean in and asked "What happened while I was asleep?"

Johnny looked back and smiled. "Something really great my friend."


	17. Chapter 17

The traffic cleared up a bit and they arrived at their hotel in 3 hours instead of four. Gore was right behind them in the other car with Michael.

"Hey, everybody." he said when he exited his car,

"Long time no see" said Thomas.

"Traffic was hell but in the end we all made it here safely. Now that we're here I'm just here to remind you that you must all be here tonight at 7. When we arrive at the Oscars Jerry and I will hand you guys your invitations and we will be seated at our table. Here are your room numbers and your keys. Johnny you are with Vanessa in room 201. Geoffrey, you're with your wife Jane in 205. Jerry you're in 210 with Linda while I'm in 211. Michael and Thomas you guys are sharing room 215 and ...oh"

"What's up, Gore?"

"Jerry when you set the reservations did you list everyone with who they were attending?"

"Yes, I handed them the same list I gave to the Oscar people."

"No wonder. They put Orlando and Keira in a one bedroom suite."

Keira blushed and Orlando scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed himself.

" Do you think they have any other rooms available?"

"Nah Gore. When I made the reservations they told me they were giving me the last rooms available."

"Don't worry guys. Its fine and I don't mind if Orlando doesn't" said Keira looking in his direction.

"I'm cool with it."

"K, thanks guys and sorry about that. You guys are sharing room 220."

"Before you all head inside let me tell you that all your clothes are in your hotel suite closets. All except for yours Keira. Your dress along with all the other ladies' dresses are in the downstairs salon. The hotel has granted you girls a day at the beauty spa. You'll get messages, and get your nails, hair, and make up done."

Johnny's jaw dropped. "Hey! What do us men get!"

Keira smiled at him. "What men always get. The bill." She grabbed the key from Orlando's hand and walked away with her chin up high into the hotel.

"He said the hotel was treating you girls to it!"called Johnny after her.

"Well, good night" said Gore. Jerry, Orlando, and Geoffrey followed him inside the hotel leaving Johnny alone.

"Sure. No one waits for the lead of the film" he said to himself as he walked into the hotel.

They all got on the same elevator and stopped at their floor.

"I'll see you all later today" said Gore as he opened the door to his room.

Keira turned to face Orlando as they stood in front of their door. "Shall we?" she asked.

He nodded."Ladies first."

She opened the door and walked into their room. It was a huge room with a window that overlooks the hotel's massive pool.

"Not bad" said Orlando.

Keira put her luggage on the floor and Orlando did the same.

"Well, I'm going to go change" she said. She took her luggage and rolled it into the bathroom. She changed out of her Victoria secret sweat pants and sweatshirt into Victoria secret teal shorts with a yellow and teal tank top. She let down her hair that was now wavy from her pony tail. She brushed her teeth as she planned on going to bed even though it was 4:45 in the morning. The car ride had been tiring especially with Johnny's constant talking. She smiled. She was lucky to have been given the opportunity to work with such amazing actors. Also, to have become friends with them. People think that when you film a movie with someone you say some lines, promote the film, forget about each other and never remember the fun times they had. The truth is though that you become a family. She was happy she got to be part of this "family" with people like Johnny, Geoffrey, and Orlando.

"Orlando" she said with a smile. "You may be the best part of it all." She put her sweat pants and sweater in her luggage and left the bathroom.

She walked into the room and saw Orlando had changed from his jeans and button down shirt into grey basketball shorts that he was now wearing and a blue t-shirt that he was putting on when she entered the room.

"Hey. I'm going to take a nap. That ride wore me out especially with Johnny."

Orlando chuckled. "Yea I suppose I will too. You take the bed and I'll grab the couch."

Keira smiled at his generosity but felt guilty and did not want him to sleep on the couch. She wanted him to sleep on a bed... with her.

She walked over to the bed a slid under the covers.

"Orlando."

He looked up and saw as she patted the side of the bed next to her. She smiled "We'll just put a pillow in between."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He walked over to the bed and slid under the covers and Keira placed a pillow in between them. They both lied down on their backs and Keira closed her eyes when she heard Orlando say something.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Don't worry. What are..friends for?"

She turned to her side not facing him. "Friends" she repeated again. "That's all we are" she thought. If only she knew what would happen that night.

In her sleep Keira turned over to face Orlando, who was awakened by her movement. He saw her face and felt a little bad because she had a troubled look. He felt to urge to make her feel better so he scooted closer to her and rubbed the edge of her forehead with his thumb. He noticed her expression changed and she looked peaceful. Out of nowhere she crinkled her nose with caused a grin to grow on his face. She unintentionally scooted close and hugged him in her sleep probably thinking he was a pillow. He liked the feeling of being in her arms so he hugged her back to hold her even closer. He liked feeling her in his arms even more..


	18. Chapter 18

7 hours later the two were awakened by the sound of kids going to the pool.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" said Keira.

Orlando replied, "Hey, I was going to say that."

That made her giggle. "Too late." Then she realized that she was hugging Orlando and he was hugging her back, what she liked even more. However, feeling a little bit awkward she moved away to her side, "Hey, what time is it?"

Orlando stretched his neck to look at the clock on Keira's night stand. "It's 10:46. We should probably get up." He sat up and looked down to notice Keira hadn't moved an inch.

"Ten more minutes" \she mumbled.

Orlando laid back down. "Fine. Ten more minutes only."

An hour and 15 minutes later Orlando heard a woman say "Orlando, wakey wakey."

"Five more minutes mama."

The female voice giggled and he noticed it wasn't his mama's giggle.

"I'm not your mama. I'm your friend that's going to the gym in 15 minutes. Want to come?"

Orlando opened both his eyes to see Keira looking down at him. "Sure. Wait, how long did we fall sleep for?"

"Another hour. It's 12."

"Don't you have a spa day?"

"Vanessa called me. She said we didn't have to be there till 4."

"Okay, let's go change."

Keira went to go change in the bathroom while Orlando changed in their room. He wore black basket ball shorts and a grey tight sleeveless work out shirt. He decided on leaving his hair down on his shoulders.

Shortly after, Keira came in the room wearing black short shorts and a dark blue sports bra. The front of her hair was held back by a clip on the top of her head while the rest was down and wavy.

When Keira walked in she saw Orlando and completely forgot what she was going to say.

"Are you, um are yah ready?" She managed to ask.

"Yep. I'll race you there." Orlando went storming past her as he went out the door.

"Hey! No fair!" she called after him quickly following him.

The two were running down the stairs and were almost crashing into different people. They both entered the gym out of breath; Keira being the winner.

" That's what you get for cheating" she said sticking his tongue out at him.

He was going to say something when a group of 3 guys walked behind Keira checking her out. One of them whistled. "Dang girl" said the first one.

"I would say you're from heaven but that wouldn't be giving that body justice" said the second.

0rlando quickly felt the anger build inside him. Finally he had enough. "Back off" he said sounding pissed off.

The three guys and Keira looked at him with wide eyes. The third guy decided to be cocky.  
"Yeah? Who's going to make us?"

Orlando quickly stepped in front of the guy towering over him. " I will."

The guy quickly coward but not wanting to look weak in front of his pals he snorted. "Guys, he's not worth it." The three finally walked off.

Orlando stared at them for a minute then turned around to see Keira with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks" she said.

Orlando smiled. "What are friends for?" he said. Then he gave her a quick wink that made Keira's eyes widened as well as Orlando's grin. Then he walked to the back of the room to the weights.

Keira stayed in her spot for a while shocked at what had just happened. Then a girly grin appeared on her face and she just couldn't wait for tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

After two hours of working out the two returned to their hotel room to shower and change before heading to the hotel restaurant for some lunch.

On their way to the restaurant they bumped into Jerry.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey, Jerry. Orlando and I were just heading to grab a bite to eat."

"Would you like to join us, Jerry?"asked Orlando.

"Sure. I would love to. Let's go."

After another two hours, the three had eaten their meals while chatting. They were paying the bill when Vanessa spotted Keira.

"Where have you been?"she said. "It's 4:25."

Keira looked at her watch not realizing that it was so late. "Gentlemen, it looks like I have to go. I'll see you both later" she said as she walked out with Vanessa.

Then it was just Orlando and Keira.

"Jerry I need to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?"asked Jerry curiously. Orlando leaned over and whispered an idea he had to Jerry in his ear.

Jerry eyes were wide eyed. "Are you sure you want to do that? Tonight?"

Orlando nodded and that made Jerry smile at the young man in love.

"Gore might not like it but I won't be the one who stands in between your happiness. But, what exactly are you going to say?"

Orlando and Jerry talked about Orlando's plan for a while until it was 5:16. Then they both decided they should start getting ready for the night. Orlando couldn't be more excited.

Keira had already had her massage and nails done when it was 5:16. Now people were working on her hair and makeup.

"Someone seems eager for tonight" said Jerry's wife Linda.

Keira blushed and tried to come up with a good excuse. "I'm just hoping that I win an Oscar."

"Oh really?"said Vanessa.

"Keira, us three might be older than you but we were your age once."

"Just tell us what's really going on in your head" added Vanessa.

Keira thought for a moment. She never really had female friends to talk to except for Lisa. But they were women just like her. They would understand so she decided to tell them everything. From her and Orlando's strictly professional relationship, to their Sherbet date, to them just being friends, and to her realizing she wanted to be something more to him.

"Keira!" said Vanessa excitedly. " It's obvious he has strong feelings for you."

"I don't know" said Keira. "He could have any girl he wants? Why would he pick me?"

"Because you are a beautiful and down to earth" said Jane.

"Plus, tonight you will be the most beautiful woman at the Oscars" said Linda.

At 6:45 Jane, Linda, and Vanessa were all ready. They were waiting for Keira to finish putting on her dress to see how she looked. Finally she stepped out of the room.

The three gasped. Keira looked perfect. Vanessa walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He would be crazy if he didn't see how beautiful you are."

Outside in the lobby were Gore, Jerry, Geoffrey Johnny and Orlando waiting for the girls.

"Hey Gore, who's your date?"asked Johnny.

"The director doesn't need one and I couldn't really find anyone." he said a little down.

Jerry put a hand on his shoulder "soon you will pal."

Suddenly, Vanessa, Linda, and Jane walked in into the room and they went to stand in front of their men.

"Stunning as always" said Geoffrey to Jane.

"I would tell you you're beautiful but even that's not a big enough meaning to you" said Jerry to Linda.

Johnny walked towards to Vanessa and held her hands in his. "It's like I'm falling in love all over again" he said creating a wide smile on Vanessa.

Orlando watched the door waiting for his date to come through the door. Vanessa noticed how nervous he looked so he stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on out Keira" she said.

Everyone waited for Keira to come out. They all stared at her as she entered the room.

Keira was wearing a satin mermaid style dress. It was skin tight, sleeve less, and it added to her cleavage. Her lips were dark red. She wore brown and gold smoky eye shadow. The front of her hair was pulled to the back of her head and her hair was curled. She wore long silver earrings on her ears, a diamond necklace around her neck that stopped right in the middle of her breast.

When she walked in the first thing she noticed was Orlando. He wore a dark grey suit with black shoes and a light teal button down shirt with a grey and blue tie. His hair was down on his shoulders just like Keira loved it.

"Hi" she said to Orlando as she walked in front of him.

He just stared at her which meant Keira blush. Then he finally spoke "You look- beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Bloom" she said with a small smiled which he returned.

"My pleasure Miss Knightley." They turned to face Gore when they heard him clear his throat.

"We should get going everyone."

Gore and the four pairs walked outside to the parking lot and they all entered the limo. It would be at least a 35 minute drive. Keira was nervous which wasn't usual for her. She should be okay with the idea of paparazzi because of her parents but it was different. The paparazzi use to want her parents, now they want her. Also, she didn't know what to say if she won an Oscar. She didn't want to embarrass herself, especially in front of Orlando.

Orlando and Johnny both noticed how nervous she looked.

"You'll be great" whispered Orlando in her ear as he squeezed her hand. She gave him a week smile.

"Don't worry Keira. All you have to do is smile as you walk down the red carpet. We'll each pose without date then we'll pose individually. When you're done with the carpet you are seated inside."

"If you win an award" continued Gore. "You go up accept it, give a quick speech thanking the people of the film your family members and friends. If you do win remember that your father is giving out the award, so you won't be so nervous."

"Then you, Orlando, Johnny, Geoffrey, Gore and I will be taken backstage to prepare for our presentation. First Gore and I will call Johnny, then, Geoffrey, then Orlando and you. And what needs to be said will be said" finished Jerry smirking at Orlando who winked back. Luckily no one noticed.

"Ok. Thanks guys" said Keira feeling better. However, that changed when they heard the screams of the crowd outside the limo.

"We're here" said the driver. Keira unintentionally grabbed Orlando's arm with both hands.

"Don't worry. I got you" he told her. That gave Keira all the confidence she needed.

The four couples and Gore all exited the limo. They were greeted by a woman named Cindy who was someone in charge of getting the celebrities down the carpet.


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome. The crowd has been waiting for you guys. Line up in the order I tell you to please with your partners. I need the director Gore Verbinski first, Producer Jerry Bruckheimer second, Geoffrey Rush third, Johnny Depp fourth, Orlando Bloom fifth and Keira Knightley sixth. You will each pose individually, that is including the partners. Gentlemen, when you see that your partner has taken her last shot you will go next to her and pose together. Is everyone clear? Good. Sam they're ready."

Suddenly a man started speaking through a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first one walking the red carpet from Pirates of the Caribbean is director Gore Verbinski."

Gore smiled as he walked out and the crowd started screaming his name. Sam, the man on the microphone, went down the whole list and then he finally reached Orlando and Keira.

"Up next, is your favorite ladies, Orlando Bloom."

Orlando smiled at Keira as he walked onto the carpet. Keira loved seeing how confident he was. She envied him a little bit for it as well. Teenage girls were screaming his name and saying things like "Orlando marry me!" or "OMG Orlando I love you!" After a few minutes Orlando went to stand next to the rest of the Pirates crew who were all waiting for Keira to walk the carpet and pose with Orlando so they could be seated.

"Last but not least we have Orlando's beautiful and dare I say sexy date and co-star. Here is Keira Knightley."

Keira put on a smile as she walked onto the carpet. Her smile wasn't fake though, it was real to due to her introduction from Sam. When she went onto the carpet people started cheering her name.

"Keira Knightley! OMG! You're the best actress ever!"

That one made Keira giggle. Then the photographers started calling her.

"Keira over here! Give us a smile!"  
"Over here! One picture!"  
"Keira give us a twirl!"

Keira posed for a few pictures by herself then she felt Orlando's hand on her waist. The crowd went wild.

"OMG!"said a fan.

"Orlando! Keira! Over here!"

After a few pictures together the pair walked to join the rest of the cast. They took a few pictures then were escorted in side by Cindy.

In 10 minutes all the tables were filled with actors and actresses and Steve Martin was on stage ready to begin hosting.

"Good evening and welcome to the 75th annual Oscars. I am Steve Martin and will be your host this evening."


	21. Chapter 21

After making a few jokes Steve Martin welcomed on to the stage Tom Hanks who was presenting the first award: Best animates feature.

"And the winner is, Shrek" announced Tom. The director for Shrek went up and accepted his award.

"I would just like to thank the cast of Shrek for making this such a wonderful experience and for all the hard work they put into it. This really means a lot to me and I hope to see another Oscar in my hands in the future. I would also like to thank the Producers and my family for all their love and support. Thank you."

After that, all the categories that the Lord of the rings was nominated for had been announced except for best supporting actor and best picture. The film so far had three. Then, Will Knightley went on stage to present his award. Keira suddenly felt eager, excited, and nervous. What if she didn't win or what if she won and made a fool of herself on stage?

Good evening everyone," said her father. "I am here to present the award for best new actress in a film. The nominees are Maggie Smith, Jennifer Connelly, Helen Mirren, and Keira Knightley." Will smiled in the end as he said his daughter's name.

Keira could hear her heart racing. Then she heard a "pssst" from across the table. She noticed all her co-stars, producer, directors and friends were smiling at her.

"Good luck kid" mouthed Johnny.  
She smiled and her smile grew when she felt Orlando's eyes on her.

"The Oscar this evening goes to" said Bill.

Then there was a pause. The pirates cast looked up to the stage to see tears build up in Bill Knightley's eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor this evening to present this Oscar to my little girl, Keira Knightley" he said as he broke down.

Keira's mouth dropped and everyone at her table stood up and applauded their companion.

"You earned Keira" said Jerry smiling as he hugged her.

Johnny did the same after wards. "I'm proud of you."

Then before she went on stage to except her award Orlando pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations" he whispered to her. This made Keira's heart race even faster.

She was able to go on stage without falling and she silently thanked God for that. Once she was up there her father smiled at her and she did the same. He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. He then presented his daughter with her first Academy Award.

"Good job baby girl" he whispered. He then stepped to the side to allow his daughter to give her speech.

"I ... I just honestly don't know what to say" she said with a smile. "It has always been a dream of mine to hold one of these things one day " she said looking down at her Oscar "ever since my dad brought one home and I thought it was a new toy for me" she said which made the audience laugh. " It's such an honor to be awarded this and I just want to thank my fans, friends and co-stars from Bend it Like Beckham to the ones from my current film Pirates of the Caribbean." The last part made the crowd cheer, especially Gore because she could hear him say "Woo Hoo yeah!" All the way on stage which made her giggle. She noticed everyone at the table sshing him. "Most of all I would like to thank my family for giving me their support and the man who first introduced me to acting."

Keira walked back took her father's hand and walked him to the mic with her. With tears in her eyes she said "This man is the one who helped me find my passion so therefore this Oscar really belongs to my father" she said proudly. Once again thank you and I will never forget this." With that she walked back stage with her father as the crowd applauded one last time.

She hugged her father for a long time and was told congratulations from everyone back stage. Then she made her way around the stage to go back to her seat while the Oscars went to a commercial. When her colleges saw her approach them they all stood up once more.

"Yes Keira! Congratulations" said Vanessa.

Geoffrey went to stand by Keira. "May I have the honor of hugging the best new actress for the 74th annual Academy Awards?"

She nodded and gave him a big hug. Next were Gore and Jerry.

"Sorry about telling during your speech" said Gore as he hugged her. She laughed "it's alright."

She went to her seat next to Orlando who was smiling at her. "I knew you could do it" he said as she sat down.

She grinned. "And I know you'll win tonight as well" she told him.

As she told him that Orlando remembered something.

"Jerry, are they announcing best supporting actor after of before the Pirates presentation" he asked.

"After. The Pirates presentation is up after the next award so I would recommend everyone go to fix themselves up."

Orlando, Keira, Jerry, Geoffrey, Johnny, and Gore excused themselves from the remaining ladies to make sure they looked perfect for the presentation.

Orlando was the first of the men to leave the bathroom and when he was on his way to his seat he heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Hi baby" said Kate with her trying to be sexy but hideous smirk.


	22. Chapter 22

Orlando sighed and really wasn't in the mood to deal with Kate. "Kate don't even start."

"Why did you bring that witch tonight instead of me?" She asked innocently.

"Because you and I are done" he said.

Kate was getting frustrated. "No we're not! We lasted for two years! You can't end it now..."

"That's funny because I just did..."

"No you miss me! You must still want me"

"Kate I don-" Orlando was cut off by Kate as she pushed her lips on his. He tried pushing her off but she wouldn't let go. Then Kate pulled away in shock hearing a familiar voice.

"Orlando!" said Johnny as he looked at him in surprise and sympathy. Orlando was confused by his expression until he looked behind him seeing Gore, Geoffrey, and Jerry glaring at Kate as Keira looked straight into his eyes with a look that seemed as if she lost all hope.

"Hello Keira" said Kate. "Orlando and I just got back together. Why don't you congratulate us?" she said hoping she hurt Keira by her words.

Orlando tried walking towards Keira but was held back by Kate "Keira-"

"Orlando" said Keira as she walked towards him and Kate with watery eyes. She stood in front of an Orlando trying to find the words to tell her what really happened.

Finally she looked him in the eyes and said "Congratulations" she said with a small fake smile with a tone with false excitement. "I hope you two are really happy together" she said before she gave him a quick tight hug and walked out of the room to find her seat.

"Kate! What the hell?" said Orlando. "I had enough. Listen to me closely because I'm only going to say this once. I never cheated on you with Keira and she never tried to take me from you but she did. I fell in love with her. It just happened. You can't pick who you fall in love with. She is the most amazing women I have ever met and I plan on telling her hoping she feels the same way. I love her so much that I might die if she was ever with someone else!"he said shouting the last part. "There was a time when I felt something for you but it was never anything as strong as what I feel for Keira. I'm not asking you anymore. I'm telling you to forget about me. What we had is gone. You have to move on. If you really truly care for me let me be happy" he said with pleading eyes towards Kate.

Kate felt her heart break into a million pieces but realized the love he had for Keira in his eyes. She never saw that when he was with her.

"You really love her don't you?" she said with pain in her face. Before he could answer she walked out of the room back to where all the celebrities are.

Gore, Geoffrey, Jerry, and Johnny all walked towards Orlando.

"You did what you had to do" said Geoffrey.

Orlando still felt angry and upset. "Keira thinks I love Kate when there's no one else I love more than her."

Jerry made Orlando look him in the eye. "You can change that. Remember the plan" whispered Jerry.

Orlando's eyes widened. He had forgotten about it. A smile grew on his face when he realized he could make it all right again.

"We should start heading inside" said Gore. "Orlando it'll all be okay. Talk to her whenever you can" he said as he walked out of the room with Geoffrey, Johnny, and Jerry. Jerry winked at Orlando as Orlando followed behind him.

The men all went to their seats and were seated. Orlando glanced over at Keira who was trying to avoid him. He sighed "What will your response be?" he thought.

Ben Affleck went on stage to present the best leading actress award. As he was presenting on stage, the Pirates cast was taken back stage to prepare for their presentation.

"Okay remember, Gore and I will go out say a few lines then I will call you guys out. First it's Johnny, then Geoffrey, then Orlando, and lastly Keira" whispered Jerry.

They heard Ben announce Nicole Kidman as the winner. She gave a short speech before it was time for the Pirates presentation and a surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage director Gore Vebrinski and producer Jerry Bruckheimer for a film in the making: Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl."

Gore and Jerry walked onto the stage to the microphone as they were greeted with cheers.

"Good evening" said Gore. " So far, filming has been such a wonderful experience for all of us who are part of this film."

"We have shared some good times and are looking forward to more as we head on to St. Vincent to film the last scenes for the film" added Jerry.

Gore continues "Some doubt the success of this film but I believe any movie with a cast this great is already a huge success."

"It is my honor to present to you the leads of this epic adventure. As the main character, Captain Jack Sparrow we have the extraordinary Johnny Depp" announced Jerry.

Johnny walked onto the stage as the crowd applauded and stood next to Jerry on his left side.

"As the villain of the film we have the amazing Geoffrey Rush."

Geoffrey walked up onto the stage as he waved to his cheering fans as he stood next to Johnny."

"Now as the handsome and young blacksmith we have the handsome and young Orlando Bloom" said Jerry with a smirk as he thought about his and Orlando's plan.

Orlando appeared all the girls cheered as he stood next to the two other actors.

"And last but not least" added Jerry "we have the beautiful, young, talented, and Oscar winner Keira Knightley."

Keira appeared on stage and smiled as best as she could to the crowd as she stood next to the man she thought she couldn't have.

"These three actors and this actress have worked extremely hard on this film and have done an amazing job. We have all become one family who care and love each other. Just ask one of our leads, Orlando Bloom" said Jerry.

Gore looked at him and whispered "what are you doing?" Jerry ignored him and walked past a confused Johnny, and Geoffrey to hand Orlando the microphone.

"What Jerry says is true" started Orlando. "We all have worked incredibly hard on this and we have all become great friends. We all care for each other just like a family. But there is one person I care extremely for and I can't be just friends with" he turned to face Keira . "It's Keira Knightley" he said as the crowd gasped and a few cheered. Keira's eyes widened and he jaw dropped.


	23. Chapter 23

"Keira" Orlando said and he stepped closer to her " I have fallen deeply in love with you and I want the entire world to know that." Keira covered her mouth as tears built up in her eyes. " I love you so much that it actually hurts" he said with tears building up in his own eyes. He didn't know how it was possible but he loved this girl more than his life itself. He had had feelings for other girls but Keira was different. He wanted, loved and needed her.

"I needed you to know that there is no one I would want to be with except you. I needed you to know that even if you don't feel the same way, I will always love you" he said looking at the women he loved. Keira was crying but then she finally spoke.

"Orlando" she whispered. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that" she said as she laughed with tears in her eyes. " I'm in love with you too" she said. As soon as she said that, Orlando dropped the microphone and kissed Keira hard on the lips their tears mixed together.

The crowd of celebrities stood up and clapped for the young and in love actors. The Pirates cast on stage all clapped as well. Especially Johnny and Jerry who were glad that the two were finally together were they belonged.

Orlando and Keira broke apart and both smiled at each other as they put their foreheads together.

"That should have been our first kiss" said Orlando smiling at his girlfriend.

" This has been a very memorable moment and it shows that true love conquers all. Will it in the Pirates of the Caribbean film? We'll see you in theaters June 9th so you can find out The trailer comes out May 1st." said Gore wrapping up the presentation. He walked off the stage followed by Jerry, Johnny, Geoffrey, and the new couple.

Once backstage Orlando was smacked on the head by Johnny.

" I told you she felt the same way! You could have done this sooner" he said chuckling.

Orlando smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter on Keira never wanting to let go.

"Got yea" he whispered to her as she hugged him closer tightly.

"You really do" she whispered smiling from being in the arms of the one she loves.

He kissed her head and closed his eyes tight "I 'm not ever going to let you go"

"Umm guys? We have to go back to our seats" said Jerry ruining the moment. Orlando went and hugged him.

"Thank you for your help Jerry" he said referring to his plan to confess his love to Keira in front of everyone.

"It's my pleasure. Just be happy together."

The whole cast walked back to their table. The new couple was told congratulations by some actors as they walked by them. When they reached their table Vanessa, Linda, and Jane hugged the new pair and told them to be happy.

"Thank You" said Keira as she sat down on her seat with Orlando on her right.

Keira was about to tell him something when they both heard someone clear their throat.

"Father" said Keira with a smile.

Suddenly Orlando felt a little nervous.

"Hello Keira. Why don't you introduce me to this young man?"said Will looking at Orlando.

"Orlando this is my father Will and dad this is my boyfriend Orlando" she said happy she could finally call him that.

Orlando stood up to shake the man's hand. "It's an honor to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine. We all have to get together some time so I can get to know you and have a chat with you."

"Will, you're not trying to scare my daughter's boy friend away are you?" said Keira's mother Sharman McDonald. She stood next to her husband and shook Orlando's hand.

"Orlando it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Keira's mother."

Orlando didn't feel so nervous meeting her mother but her father was a whole different story.

"Nice to meet you as well" he said with a charming smile.

Sherman realized that her daughter wanted to be alone with the boy so she came up with an excuse for her and Will to leave.

"Orlando, just remember that we have a chat on hold" he said before Sharman dragged him away.

Keira and Orlando turned to face each other but were distracted when they heard snickering coming from someone across the table.

"Orlando, you look as if you have just seen a ghost" said Johnny in between laughs. Vanessa smacked him hard in the back of the head.

"Why does everyone keep doing that!"

Keira lost interest and wrapped her arms around Orlando's neck.

"It seemed like they loved you" said Keira trying to ease his nervousness.

"I hope you're right. I don't anything or anyone to come between us anymore" he said kissing her cheek.

Johnny watched and rolled his eyes. "They just became a pair and I'm already sick of them being lovey dovey" he whispered to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey rolled his eyes "Grow up Depp."

"Could everyone please take their seats" said Steve Martin on stage. "Everyone please welcome to the stage Halle Barry."

The audience applauded as she came on stage. "Good evening. Tonight I will presenting to the Oscar to best supporting actor"

Orlando was nervous but felt better when he felt Keira squeeze his hand.

" The nominees are Ian Mckellen, Paul Newman, Orlando Bloom.."

"You got this" said Jerry looking at Orlando.

"And Ed Harris. The academy award for best supporting actor this evening goes to….."


	24. Chapter 24

She opened the envelope and smiled as she saw the name.

"Besides winning this Oscar tonight this man also won the love of his life. The Oscar is for Orlando Bloom!" She said happily.

The audience cheered and the entire Pirates cast stood up like they did for Keira.

"You deserve it" said Gore.

"I knew you could do it pal!" shouted Johnny.

Orlando was overjoyed. He had everything he ever wanted. A job that he loved, friends who cared for him, an Oscar and his Keira.

"I knew you could do it! Now go up there" she said as she shoved him forward. He did as told and walked up to accept his award.

"Congratulations on this and Keira" said Halle Barry as she gave him his award.

"Thank you" he said before he walked to the microphone.

"This is insane. I would like to thank director, producer, and the cast from The Lord of the Rings for making it such an incredible adventure. I'm looking forward to the second one as I'm sure most of you are and ...I'm sorry I'm just the luckiest damn guy. I have an amazing job, an Oscar now, friends and family who care and" his eyes looked at his table and locked eyes with his smiling girl friend" someone who actually loves me and is willing to put up with me" this made the audience laugh. "Once again, thank you to my friends, family, and everyone who supported me."

Keira watched as Orlando walked back stage. She couldn't believe that the man she thought she couldn't have was now hers.

After two more awards they announced the winner to best picture. The Lord of the rings lost to a Beautiful Mind. Then Steve Martin wrapped up the show.

"This has been an incredible night and I enjoyed being your host, We'll see you all next year the 75th annual Academy Awards. Thank you and good night" he said as he walked off the stage.

The crowd applauded one last time before gathering their things to leave. The Pirates cast were one of the first people to leave in order to try and avoid photographers. That plan didn't work out so well. As soon as they walked out the door a herd of paparazzi surrounded them while asking questions.

"Johnny, how will you feel if this movie isn't a success?"

"Gore, could the failure of this movie ruin your career?"

"Jerry, who is the hardest to work with on set and why?"

When the cast was avoiding the questions about the film, the paparazzi changed the subject.

"Orlando is Keira Knightley the reason you ended your two year relationship with Kate?"

"Keira I highly doubt it but the people want to know if you stole Orlando on purpose."

Orlando saw that the paparazzi were trying to get close to him and Keira so he held her tightly around her waist to keep her safe if anything went wrong. Luckily everyone was able to get to their limo safely.

"That was rather crowded" said Vanessa.

"It's the Oscars darling it always is" responded Johnny.

"The more people the better. It could spread the word about the film" said Jerry.

"True but the paparazzi quickly lost interest in the film. They were mostly excited about these two" said Geoffrey pointing to Orlando and Keira.

Keira put her hands in the air in defense and used her pointer finger on her right hand to point to Orlando. "His fault" she said.

Orlando opened his mouth in shock. He never thought Keira would "betray" him like that.

This made Keira smile. "I'm glad you did it though" she said playing with his hair.

Vanessa saw how in love they both were and was a little jealous of Keira. Johnny never asked her out at the Oscars.

"How come you never did anything like that?" she asked him.

"Well, if I told you I loved you on national television all the men could see how beautiful you are and try to take you away from me" said Johnny honestly.

This made Vanessa smile. She loved Johnny's honest love. "No one could ever take you from. You are the father of both my children and the love of my life"

This earned her a smirk and a wink from her Johnny.

"Let's celebrate" said Gore. "We should make a toast but since we have a minor in the vehicle we cannot drink alcohol. Therefore we will drink water."

Johnny glared at Keira "Thanks a lot, kid."

"It's alright you guys drink, I'll have the water."

"Oh yes, tasty water" said Geoffrey sarcastically.

"Fine then I'll drink. One sip can't hurt."

"One sip. We don't need a lawsuit" said Jerry.

Keira rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine."

"Gore you heard the woman. Pour the Champaign" said Johnny.

All nine of them were given a class of Champaign.

"To Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl" said Gore.

Jerry added "To the adventure it has been and still will be for 5 and a half more months."

"To its success, because I know it will succeed" said Geoffrey.

"To the cast, crew, director, producer and everyone who is a part of it" said Keira.

Orlando added "To the fans who have made all of us successful actors and actresses and-" he put his arm around Keira "to love."

Vanessa, Linda, and Jane awed and Keira smiled as she repeated "to love."

Johnny finished it off with a smirk "To the rum."

They all drank their Champaign and chatted until they reached the hotel.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving at 11:00 at night in order not to face traffic during the day time" said Gore.

"That means we have the entire day to enjoy" added Jerry. "Now everyone have a good night."

Johnny, Vanessa, Gore, Geoffrey, Linda, Jane, and Jerry all headed into the hotel with Orlando and Keira behind them.

They all took the same elevator and then made their separate ways. Orlando opened the door to their hotel room "Ladies first" he said as he did when they first arrived.

"Thank you" she said as she walked in. "I'm so tired."

"Me too. Hey, why is it so warm in here?"asked Orlando.

"It's California, it's always hot here. I'll just turn on the air conditioner."

Keira walked over to the ac and put it as cold as possible. Then she went into the bath room to take off her gown and put on white shorts with an orange tank top and let the hair that was up fall down. When she went into the bedroom she placed the gown that was safely stored on a hanger in a plastic cover in the closet so she could carry tomorrow. She noticed Orlando's suit was already there which meant he had changed. She turned around and saw him on the balcony looking out into the pool that was near the beach. He was wearing white shorts but that's it. Not that Keira minded. She walked over to the balcony door, opened it and stood next to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as something else in California."

"What?" she asked curiously.

He stood behind her to wrap his arms around her. "You" he whispered as he kissed her neck.  
"Keira why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

He heard Keira sigh. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"First you were with Kate-"

"But I ended that."

"Yes you did but then I thought you only saw me as a friend or worse just a co-star, or even worse a kid." She turned to face him. "If you didn't feel the same way that would have ruined me."

"I felt the exact same way."

"How could you not know Orlando? How could we both not have noticed?"

"I don't know. I do know that we have each other now. That's all that matters."

Keira smiled and nuzzled into his bare chest. "It is. However, I don't think Kate's going to like that. I can see the headlines now: Bosworth claims Knightley to be a man stealer."

Orlando chuckled "I think we've seen the last of her. I made it clear that she and I were over and that you were the only one for me after she kissed me."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. It looked like you two really were together again and-"

"Sssh. It doesn't matter know. Let's not talk about the past shall we. You're my woman now."

Keira raised an eyebrow as she looked up.

"Did I say woman? I meant love, you're my love."

Keira amused kissed his cheek near his lips. She was about to walk inside when she heard Orlando and felt his hand on her arm. "Hey! Is that a proper way to say goodnight?" he said with a smirk.

Keira sarcastically rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey!-"

Before Orlando could finish Keira was running inside. Orlando ran after her and closed the balcony door.

He caught her on time and they both fell on the bed. He landed on top of her.

"I'm waiting" he said.

She smiled and stretched her neck to kiss him again on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms tightly on his neck as her fingers played with his curly hair. When they both pulled away they were out of breath.

"Much better" said Orlando.

Keira laughed as Orlando stretched his arm to turn off the lamp. He laid back down and put his hands on Keira's waist. He was going to say goodnight but then he heard her breathing even. He looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. He kissed her forehead and said "good night love" before he himself fell asleep


	25. Chapter 25

"Captains: Orlando and Keira!" yelled Jerry.

Johnny,Keira,Orlando, Vanessa, Gore, and Jerry had decided to play volley ball on the beach since they had the day off. Geoffrey, Linda, and Jane were watching in their beach chairs.

"No one pick Johnny! He's bound to make you lose!"yelled Geoffrey.

"Oh yea! Why don't you come and play then!"

"You know what? I will!" Geoffrey got up and walked to where the rest of the people were to join the game. Linda and Jane stayed seated giggling at the men's "fight." They preferred to watch than to play seeing as they were one of the eldest people here besides their husbands.

"I'll show you how it's done!" yelled Geoffrey.

Jerry rolled his eyes "Orlando and Keira pick teams."

The two stood in the middle of everyone as they decided who they wanted. Orlando bloom had his hair in a ponytail, the will turner hair style. He was shirt less but was wearing black swimsuit shorts and wore black framed aviator metal sunglasses. Keira had her usual hair style. Her front hair was pulled but except that her bangs were a bit split in the middle and her hair was down and wavy. She was wearing a strap less teal bikini top with fuchsia flowers and the bikini bottom to match it and she wore the same sunglasses as Orlando.

"Ladies first" said Keira mockingly looking at Orlando.

Orlando chuckled "You're going down babe." He looked at who he could choose from: Johnny, Gore, Vanessa, Jerry and Geoffrey.

"Jerry" he said and Jerry walked to stand next to his captain.

"I pick Vanessa!"said Keira excitedly as Vanessa walked over and hugged her.

"We're bringing them down!" said Vanessa.

Orlando looked at the three remaining men. If he picked Johnny, Geoffrey would start talking, but if he picked Geoffrey than Johnny would start talking. He picked Gore to let Keira deal with that.

"I choose Gore" said Orlando. Gore stood next to Jerry who both matched wearing dark blue swimsuits and grey t-shirts. Johnny wore a light blue swimsuit with a light blue low v-neck and Vanessa wore a peach one piece with her short brown hair down. Geoffrey wore a green button down short sleeve shirt with white swim suit trunks.

"Well, Keira it looks like you have to choose from those two" said Orlando as he pointed to the two now bickering men.

"I'm choosing both of them" said Keira proudly.

This made the two bickering men stop. "You want me to be on the same team as him?" they said at the same time.

"You can't do that! You can only choose one person!"added Johnny.

"Actually now that I think of it the teams would have been uneven anyway and Keira's team needs all the help it can get" said Orlando looking straight at Keira.

"Oh it's on" she said as she shoved his chest playfully. "You two come over here and no fighting" she ordered to Johnny and Geoffrey.

The men did as told and they followed their Captain and Vanessa to the right side of the volley ball net if you're facing the ocean.

"Since Orlando picked first Keira get's the ball" proclaimed Jerry.

Keira got the ball threw it in the air and with her two hands locked together hit the ball over the net. Orlando was able to hit it back. It almost hit the ground but Vanessa got to it on time. The ball then went to Gore who hit it as hard as he could. Johnny and Geoffrey ended up reaching for it at the same time and banged into each other causing the ball to hit the ground.

"Team Orlando gets one point!" shouted Linda.

"Guys!" yelled Keira to the bickering men.

"He got in my way!" said Geoffrey.

"You go stand next to Vanessa and Johnny stay here on my side!"

"Fine" replied Johnny.

Orlando got the ball and locked eyes with Keira before he threw the ball in the air. He winked but Keira just snorted seeing him as an opponent in the game.

"Awe don't be like that" he said amused.

Keira grinned. "Toss the ball Bloom."

"As you wish Knightley."

Orlando the ball in the air and hit it with his two hands together. Geoffrey hit it back and it went to Jerry. Jerry hit it and it went Johnny who hit it to Jerry again. Jerry hit it to Keira this time who hit it as hard as she could. Orlando felt down in pain as the ball hit him in his private area.

"Orlando!"said Keira.

Everyone ran over to see if he was okay even though every man knows he is not okay when you get hit there. Keira knelt down next to him.

"I'm so sorry."

Orlando stood on the ground for a few minutes before getting up again with Keira's help.

"I'm fine" he said in a weak voice.

Johnny tried to give him advice. "Walk it off. Just walk it off."

"Or I can run it off" said Orlando looking at Keira.

She gave him a confused look " Whaa- Oh no. No no no no no!" She said walking a few steps away from him but Orlando followed.

"Oh I think yes."

Keira ran away as fast as she could and felt Orlando chasing after her with Johnny and Vanessa helping him.

"Vanessa!"yelled Keira.

"Sorry! Thus is much more fun" she yelled back.

Keira kept running and was able to speed up a bit. In the distance she saw a huge rock in the water so she ran to hide behind it. When she reached the rock she put her back against it and covered her mouth to cover her mouth from screaming at the cold water. She then checked around it to make sure she wasn't seen. She saw Johnny and Keira so she moved back but she didn't see Orlando. She kept moving back into she bumped into some one.

"AHH!"

The man chuckled as he was leaning against the rock. "You run way to slow and that worries me. Any day someone can just out run and pick you up." As he said that he threw her over his shoulders.

"Orlando where are you taking me?"

Orlando ignored the question and started heading towards the ocean.

"Orlando the water is cold no!"

Orlando had moved her to carry her bridal style and he walked into the ocean and Keira hung onto him like a cat. When the water was up to his waist he threw Keira into the water.

"Cold, Cold, Cold!" she screamed as Orlando laughed at her. To get back at him she tackled him and pushed him down into the water.

"Ah crap!" he shouted at the water. Now it was Keira who laughed.

"How's the water?"asked Vanessa.

"Cold!" The two replied.

"Then I'm not get-Ah!" Johnny had cut off Vanessa by picking her up like Orlando had done with Keira and threw her in the water. Orlando and Keira laughed as they watched from a distance. Then Keira jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Why hello there." he said laughing.

Keira leaned down and kissed his neck and her hands were traveling up and down his chest.

"Does this mean you love me again?"

Keira replied "I can never stop loving you."

"Guys! We have company!"yelled Johnny from a distance.

The couple turned to where he was pointing and saw a group of 10 photographers.

"They're everywhere" whispered Keira.

"I know. Just avoid them. Let's go back to everyone."

Keira stayed on Orlando's back as he carried her to where Vanessa and Johnny were.

"Let's stick together and head back to Geoffrey, Gore, Jerry, Linda, and Jane" said Vanessa holding Johnny's hand.

The four headed that way with the paparazzi not too far behind. Everything was fine until a group of 3 guys showed up. The same three guys from the gym yesterday.


	26. Chapter 26

Orlando felt the anger build up in his body. He had just gotten Keira and he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want anyone to try and make him lose her.

"I thought I told you guys to back off" he said stepping closer to them.

"Easy there man. We're willing to share" said the third one licking his lips as he looked at Keira.

Finally Orlando had enough. He went as if he were going to turn around then he punched the guy hard in the face.

"Orlando!" yelled Keira.

Johnny went to hold him back before he could hit another one. "Are you out of your mind? Bloody photographers are right behind us!"

"Orlando leave them. This will cause a scandal!"said Vanessa trying to talk sense into him.

The boys were still there trying to be cocky.

"If you want to chicken out that's fine." He walked up to Keira and touched her face "just leave us her as a gift."

Keira slapped him but that made the guy grab her arm. Orlando escaped Johnny's grip and punched the guy again until they both fell to the ground. The two other boys chickened out so it was Orlando against one.

"Orlando!" yelled Keira pulling him back. She pulled his bloody face to look her in the eyes. "Calm down! Please. Just ignore them" she said with pleading eyes.

It was her eyes that calmed him down. Her beautiful hazel eyes that were filled with worry, fear, and love. Orlando nodded his head at her letting her know he was calm.

"Good, because then I wouldn't get to do this" she said with a smirk. She walked over to the guy on the ground and kicked him as hard as she could in his forbidden area three times while yelling "you disgusting pig!"

When she was satisfied she walked over to the three stunned and amused celebrities.

"Ready to go?" she asked innocently. Orlando laughed as he walked up to her and kissed the side of her head.

"Orlando you have yourself a feisty little thing. She's like a kitten" said Johnny still shocked that the young and proper Keira would do that.

Orlando replied with his chin on Keira's head. "I wouldn't have her any other way."

" Guys, we should head back. The photographers were too far behind to see anything but we shouldn't be here when they pass by and see a beat up guy on the ground" said Vanessa.

"You're right. Let's head over" replied Keira still in Orlando's arms.

"Gore is going to have a heart attack when he sees Orlando's face" Johnny stated. Orlando had a bloody lip, a cut on his forehead, and it appeared he was getting a black eye. However, he wasn't as bad as the guy he beat up.

The four walked up to everyone who were still at the volley ball net.

"Hey guys ho- Jesus what the hell happened!" asked Gore walking over to Orlando.

"He got into a fight with this guy who was messing with Keira" said Johnny.

"No one saw anything though, don't worry" added Vanessa hoping to calm Gore down.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?" asked Jerry concerned for Orlando.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry."

" Great. That boy was probably some rich guy who's now going to tell his parents that a celebrity beat him up. Then they're going to sue you in order to get money to keep their mouths shut-"

"Gore! None of the guys seemed to have recognized us. We didn't even say his name! Well, we said his first name but they're never going to figure it out."

"You're right Johnny but still." Gore walked up to Orlando and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't make me do something I don't want to do."

Orlando's expression suddenly turned confused and angry. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Gore sighed. "Don't try to find out." Gore walked away into one of the nearby beach bars.


	27. Chapter 27

Jerry sighed next. "Come on guys. It's 5. Let's go get something to eat shall we?"

Everyone followed behind him except for Orlando. Keira noticed he hadn't moved and walked towards him.

"Hey" she said with a small smile. It hurt her seeing him get hurt. She didn't want to see him beat up and upset. When Orlando looked up at her Keira felt a little nervous. Orlando had the power to make her breathless.

When Orlando looked up he saw a concerned expression on Keira's face. This made him feel a little guilty for making her worry but happy at the same time to see that she did worry.

"Are you okay?" added Keira.

"Yeah, perfectly fine" he lied.

Keira knew better. She walked up to him and kissed the side of his face. "People say I'm a good listener" she whispered.

Orlando sighed. He couldn't lie to her. "It's just...I hate it when guys talk to you like that. I know it's only happened twice and with the same guys but still. It just gets to me."

Keira smiled. Orlando was...jealous. She had to admit she liked it a little bit but at the same time was worried that it could cause trouble between her and Orlando. For now though, she wouldn't worry about it.

"I understand. You don't think I get a little bit aggravated when millions of your female fans whistle as you walk by? It doesn't mean anything. You're the only one I've loved this strongly. I don't know if-"

"Trust me. The other girl's I've been with are nothing compared to you. You're the only one who can actually drive me crazy" Orlando said with a chuckle in the end.

"I'm glad to hear that" responded Keira with a small laugh.

Orlando leaned in and kissed her on the lips hard. She really did drive him insane.

Keira wrapped her arms on his shoulders and was pulled in closer by Orlando. Orlando had his hands on her back then they went lower until they were at her thighs. Keira's hands were on his chest feeling every inch on his muscles.

Orlando's mouth was on her neck then it traveled down onto her chest. Keira let out a low moan and she arched her back up at him.  
Keira slid hands down Orlando's chest to his...

"Keira" he moaned into her hair before attacking her mouth fiercely. Keira responded and the two were standing there exploring each other

Orlando wanted Keira and Keira wanted him back. However, Orlando stopped everything before anything else could happen.

"Keira no" he said out of breath.

Keira looked up at him in surprise and what seemed to be hurt. She felt that Orlando wasn't pleased with her. Orlando noticed and quickly corrected her thoughts.

"It's not you. Believe me I want you but we can't. Not like this."

"Is it because I'm... 17?" asked Keira even though she knew that was part of it.

"Yes also you deserve more. I don't want you to be mine here where anyone can see. I want it to be special something you'll never forget because I know I never will."

Keira smiled. "You're a good man Mr. Bloom."

Orlando smirked and kissed her again never growing tired of her kisses.

"Now then, what do you say we get something to eat now because I'm starved" she said looking towards the restaurants on the beach while trying to drag Orlando. Luckily they were far away enough that no one would have seen them.

However, Orlando didn't move. He just stayed there quiet and his cheeks were a little red.

"Orlando wha-" she stopped when she looked down and saw that Orlando really did want her. Keira grinned a bit and tried to hold back a small laugh when she saw how embarrassed Orlando was. She failed.

"You poor-" said Keira laughing. Orlando looked even more embarrassed with her laughing so she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "It's fine and perfectly normal. I'll wait in that pizza place over there and you meet me there when you're ready k?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there" he replied weakly.

After waiting for 15 minutes Orlando joined Keira in the pizza place.

"I thought you had abandoned me" said Keira. Orlando smiled and sat next to her on one side of the booth. "I could never abandon you. You'd always find a way to track me down."

They two talked and ate their slices of pizza before they walked back to their hotel. It was now 8:35. They had a few hours to back up their stuff.


	28. Chapter 28

After two hours of packing everyone was ready to head back to the hotel they were staying at for another month and a half to film before . Jerry and Geoffrey had said goodbye to their wives and Johnny had done the same with Vanessa.

"Okay guys, I'm going in the car with Michael so you guys have Jerry again" said Gore.

"Can I go with you? These people don't let anyone sleep" exclaimed Geoffrey.

Johnny gave a fake pout "Don't leave Geoffrey. You're my buddy. It'd break my heart to see you go" he said as he went to hug Geoffrey.

"Of course it would. You people better be quiet!" He said as he jumped into the car. Orlando and Keira made their way to the back seat and Johnny sat next to Geoffrey.

"Can someone please trade seats with Johnny' whined Geoffrey.

"Hey! What's your problem!"

"I don't want to have a bloody feather rubbed all over my face in my sleep!"

"That wasn't me! It was that annoying little-"

"I'll sit with you Geoffrey" interrupted Keira before Johnny could continue.

"No you won't because I don't want to hear this one behind me whine" explained Geoffrey pointing to Orlando.

Jerry added "Well I have to sit in the front to guide the way."

"Looks like you're stuck with me then" said Johnny proudly.

Geoffrey snorted "don't remind me."

While the two men carried on bickering Keira was lying on Orlando. He head was on his chest and her legs were up on the seat on top of Orlando's who was scratching her head.

"How long will they keep going on like this?" asked Keira in a whisper.

"Probably the entire six hours it's going to take us to get back" Orlando whispered back.

Keira sighed into his chest and cuddled closer into him. "In that case I'm going to get some shut eye."

Orlando kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back. "Night love."

Three hours later, everyone in the car was sleeping but Keira was awakened by someone's voice. She looked up and noticed Orlando's troubled expression and heard him mumbling some things.

"Honey" whispered Keira concerned. There was no answer so Keira sat up and moved him a little,

"Baby wake up, wake up" she says shaking him lightly. This time it worked and Orlando woke up.

"Are you alright?"

Orlando sleepily nodded yes before saying "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's fine but are you sure you're okay? You sounded and looked worried-"

"It's nothing I promise. Just go back to bed love" he interrupted as he kissed her forehead. He really didn't want to tell her that her strong tough boyfriend was having a nightmare of an evil clown chasing him.

"Okay babe" she said as she laid her head back on his chest. Just when the two were about to go back to sleep Johnny woke up saying he's hungry.

"Isn't there somewhere we can stop for a snack?"

"You're in luck" said Thomas the driver. "We have to stop to get gas so you guys can go use the restroom and buy whatever food you guys want."

"Do you want anything?"Keira asked Orlando as they pulled into the gas station.

"I'm going with you. Its 2:00 in the morning and who knows what could happen."

"Okay Mister Macho, make sure you get me a diet coke" said Geoffrey interrupting the two.

Keira laughed as Orlando rolled his eyes. The two got out with Johnny and Jerry to get things for the remaining three hours.

"Orlando really, you didn't have to do that" said Keira as everyone walked back to the car.

"Yes I did" he said as he pulled her in by her waist "Your mine now."

"You brought her Skittles and a Dr. Pepper. Wow, that's really romantic" said Johnny as he rolled his eyes.

"He also brought me a Hershey bar" added Keira as she fake glared at Johnny.

"Really? Wow you should marry him!"he replied as he got into the car after Orlando and Keira.

Completely ignoring his sarcastic comment Orlando handed Geoffrey his diet coke "Here you go." It was when Geoffrey didn't respond that Orlando noticed he was asleep.

"All he does is sleep and eat" said Johnny looking at the man in disbelief.

"and yell at us when we don't let him sleep and eat."

"True but Keira just for the record you started the whole feather thing."

"Fine now let's be quiet so Geoffrey doesn't wake up and kill us all." She turned to cuddle with Orlando when she realized he was asleep already. To make him more comfortable she pulled him to lie on her lap and kissed his head as she played with his hair that was loose from his ball cap.

Johnny noticed it and grinned at the irony. "It's funny. Yesterday it was Orlando who was holding you in his arms wishing you were his. Now, you're holding him and you belong to each other."

Keira smiled at him." Thanks Johnny. If it weren't for you, Orlando and I would still be just friends."

"Don't you mean two co-stars in a strictly professional relationship?" he said mocking Keira's voice.

"Ha-ha yea that. Thanks Johnny."

"Any time kid."


	29. Chapter 29

Orlando felt kisses on his face when he woke up in the car.

"Morning" said Keira.

Orlando smiled. The perfect way to wake up.

"Morning. I love the way you woke me up" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe I should wake you up this way more often then" she replied with his face in her hands.

He pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips "maybe you should."

"I'll take it into consideration but now we have to get our luggage out because we're here."

Orlando turned his face and realized that no one else was in the car. They had all left to go to their rooms and change into their costumes to film for the day.

"Unless you want to stay here" added Keira with a wink.

Orlando chuckled at her flirtatious mood today. "What happened to the professional co-star I first met?"

"She's taking a vacation until we get on set. Then we're professionals."

"I don't think I want to be" said Orlando with a whine.

Keira gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I don't want to be either but we have to. Come on" she said as she dragged him by his hand out of the van and towards the other one to get their luggage.

"Did Gore say what scene we were doing today?"asked Orlando.

"I'm pretty sure it's where you hit Johnny on the head with a paddle and rescue me from Geoffrey."

"Ha- this is going to be fun for me."

"Okay Orlando," said Gore on set. "When you swing the paddle make sure it doesn't touch Johnny's head. Just make it close enough so it looks like you're really hitting him."

"If you hit me I'll beat you to a bloody pulp" said Johnny walking on set as Jack.

"I'll try to fit the urge to" said Orlando.

Gore walked over to his chair and yelled "Now ACTION!"

The month and a half passed and everyone was at . They had been there for eleven days. They arrived on January 2nd so that would make it January 12th. The day before Orlando's birthday.

"Just tell me what you want" said Keira as she and Orlando walked to their trailers.

"I didn't tell you the 1st time you asked, nor the second. What makes you think I'll tell you the 60th time?" asked Orlando as he stopped walking and crossed his arms amused.

"Because you love me and I'm really cute" said Keira innocently with a hopeful smile.

"While those both are true, I'm still not telling you. You don't have to get me anything."

"Yes I do! You've been more boyfriend for about two months now. I want to get you something special."

"But I already have the most special thing in the world" He walked towards Keira holding her hands. "you."

Keira smiled at him and Orlando returned her smile. "Keira there is only one thing I would ever want from you."

Keira grew curious " and what is that something so I can get it for you."

"You can't get it from a store."

"Orlando you already have my love-"

"Not that."

"Okay now I really want to know."

"I'm not telling you yet. One day I will."

"Well, is that one day soon?"

"I really hope it is" he said as he kissed her and walked into his trailer.


	30. Chapter 30

Keira made her way to her trailer and sat on her couch. "What do I get the love of my life" she thought.

"I could get him… dear god I don't know what to get him.

"Thinking about what to get your boyfriend?" asked Lisa as she walked in.

"Yes- he insists that I don't have to get him anything. He's so sweet and unselfish" said Keira as she smiled at the thought of him. "That makes me want to get him something special even more."

"Here's an idea. Let's go head over to some of the stores here and see what we can find okay?"

Keira agreed and the girls were eagerly trying to find the perfect gift, that is until Lisa saw a pair of diamond earrings at Tiffany's.

"Those are gorgeous! Let's go see!" said Lisa dragging Keira into the store.

"I'm supposed to be looking for a gift-"

"Five minutes won't hurt" said Lisa eyeing the earrings inside.

Out of a sudden a middle age woman appeared behind the jewelry counter they were standing in front of. "Good day my name is Gale. Is there something you ladies are interested in?"

"Yes. These earrings!" said Lisa staring at the jewelry. While Lisa talked with the sales woman, Keira started walking around glancing at everything. As she passed by the men's rings one particular one caught her eyes. It was a white gold oval signet ring. It was plain on the sides of the oval but inside was a simple yet elegant skull, a pirate skull. The skull appeared similar to the one on the medallion from the film. It was beautiful and it could be a reminder of how they met. Finally she had made a decision on the ring.

"Gale, would you mind wrapping this ring up for me? I'm taking it."

Lisa and Gale both walked over to see what she was purchasing. When Lisa saw it she gasped.

"Keira that ring is perfect for him! It'll be like a little reminder of how you two first met."

Keira smiled happy to see that Lisa understood the meaning to it. "Those were my thoughts exactly."

The two women walked out of the store: Keira with Orlando's ring and Lisa with her earrings.

"Are you happy now that you found him the perfect gift?"

"Yes, much happier. I just hope he'll like it" said Keira nervously playing with the small Tiffany's box.

Lisa just rolled her eyes. "He'll love it because it came from you! He loves anything that has to do with you. He's like your William Turner."

Keira blushed at what her friend said and then Lisa continued" and you love anything that has to do with him. You're his Elizabeth."

"Yea, I guess I am."


	31. Chapter 31

"Happy Birthday!" was the first thing Orlando heard in his trailer. He opened his eyes and saw Keira with a tray of breakfast: pancakes with syrup, Orange juice, milk, and toast with nutella.

"Thanks but you didn't have to-"

Keira interrupted him by shoving a piece of toast in his mouth "Stop saying I didn't have to and enjoy it."

Orlando swallowed and smiled. "Thank you but you know you forgot something."

Keira gave a confused expression "Coco puffs?"

"No" he replied with a chuckle. Then he leaned in and kissed her "my birthday kiss."

Keira grinned and kissed him a second time.

"I don't want to film today. I want to stay here holding you like this" said Orlando as he pulled Keira close to him.

"Mr. Bloom" she said sarcastically. "I don't believe this is very professional" she said with a smirk.

Orlando moaned "You're right. I'm going to finish my wonderful breakfast and meet you there."

"No problem, see you there" said Keira as she walked out.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Bloom!" said the whole cast as Orlando walked on set.

"Thanks guys" he said as he went to hug some people.

"Happy birthday kid, although you're certainly not a kid" said Johnny with a smile as Jack.

"Thanks Johnny" replied Orlando as he hugged him.

"Now I'm saving your present for when-"

"Hey you two!" said Gore before Johnny could ruin the surprise. "Orlando sorry we could not get you out of filming. I know it's your birthday so that's why we're wrapping it up a little early today."

"It's okay, I understand and thank you."

"No problem, now let's get on set so maybe we can leave even earlier. Places everyone!"


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey" said Keira as she walked towards Orlando after filming."I need you to go to your trailer and change."

Orlando gave her a confused expression. "Can I know why?"

"It's your birthday and we're going to dinner. Why else? Wear whatever you're comfortable in. I'll meet you at your trailer when I'm done, do not move" she warned.

Orlando's eyebrow went up "I'm curious. Where is it you're taking me?"

Keira smirked "It's a surprise. Now go."

"Fine fine fine I'm going" said Orlando as he walked off. Before he did he said "Wait!"

"What?"

He walked towards her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I never get tired of doing that" he said with a smirk then walked off.

Keira stood there for a second smiling then rushed to her trailer and changed into a yellow sun dress that ends right above the knee. She applied makeup, put on some wedge sandals and put her hair up in a high messy styled ponytail. Then Lisa came rushing in.

"The tents are up, the Hawaiian styled torches are lit, the food has been delivered and everyone is here!" said Lisa excitedly!

"What about the cake? Is the cake okay? Please don't tell me it got smashed. Where's Orlando's ring? Did I lose it? And do I look okay or should I change, dear god I look bloody terrible don't -

"Keira! The cake is fine, your gift for him is on the gift table and you look beautiful. Relax. Everything has been taken care of. Go get Orlando and you two enjoy the night."

Keira nodded, smiled and hugged Lisa tightly.

"Thank you for everything."

Lisa hugged her back. "Don't worry; now go get your man."

Keira gave the widest smile and walked to his trailer. Orlando wore tan shorts, black men's sandals, a white button down and his hair in a loose.

"Is this good?" he asked slightly nervous.

"You look perfect" she said with a kiss on his cheek.

Orlando smiled. "Now, are you going to tell me where we're going or are you going to keep me in suspense."

"Keep you in suspense. Now follow me."

They walked to the beach but before they got to close to the tents Keira told Orlando to close his eyes.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Alright" he said as he closed his eyes. "My eyes are closed.

Keira went behind him and put her hands over his eyes just in case and led him to the area on the beach where the tents where. Everyone hushed when they saw the pair coming.

"Orlando are you ready?" said Keira excited.

"I'm ready and scared" he admitted.

Keira rolled her eyes and laughed. "Its fine open your eyes when I count to three."

"1... 2...3!"


	33. Chapter 33

Orlando opened his eyes and was greeted by a "happy birthday!"from everyone.

"Happy birthday brother" said Orlando's sister, Samantha with their mom next to her as they walked towards him.

"Sam! Mom!"

"Are you surprised?"asked his mom smiling at her son.

"Of course I am! I'm so happy you two are here!"said Orlando as he hugged them both.

"Did you forget about us?" said one of Orlando's friends named Rick, with two other guys Max and Anthony.

"This is incredible! How have you all been?" He said as he hugged them all too.

"Good, we're glad to see you to" said Max smiling at his old pal.

Anthony added" It's been way to long" as he hugged Orlando.

"How did you guys all get here?"Orlando asked overjoyed.

Samantha smiled "This was all thanks to Keira" she said looking behind him.

Orlando turned and saw Keira talking to Lisa. Without hesitation he walked up to her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"What was that for?"asked Keira with a huge smile on her face breathless.

"You're amazing" he said looking into her eyes "Keira thank you so much-"

"Ssh" she said interrupting him with her finger on his lip. "You deserve it."

"Still, you went through all this trouble to make me happy. No one has ever done that. I love you with all my heart."Orlando smiled and kissed her again. They ended the kiss when Lisa cleared her throat.

"Should we get this party started?" she asked excited.

Orlando and Keira both laughed at her excitement. "Go knock yourself out" said Orlando.

"Yay!" She screamed and left the couple to walk over to the dj to tell him to start the music.

"Come on" said Orlando taking Keira's hand. "I'm taking you to meet my mom." Suddenly Orlando noticed that Keira stopped walking."What's wrong?"

Keira gave him a shy smile. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Orlando gave her a wide grin and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. You asked me the same thing when you met my sister and she adores you. She may love you more than me."

Keira giggled and Orlando's smiled widened." Keira, there's nothing not to love about you,"

Keira finally have him a confident smile. "Let's go."


	34. Chapter 34

"Mom" said Orlando as he walked up to his mother with Keira on his arm. "I want to introduce you to the love of my life."

Before Keira could say anything, Orlando's mother was already hugging her. "It's so good to finally meet you" she said.

Keira had a wide smile on her race. She was happy that she was accepted by her boy friend's mum. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs.-"

"No, call me mom" said Sonia with a wide smile. "Oh you are so beautiful! No wonder Orlando can't stop talking about you."

Everyone laughed and Orlando blushed at his mother's comment.

"Now let's all sit down so I can get to meet this lovely young lady. Keira how old are you again?"

"I'm 17."

"So young with your whole life ahead of you. Orlando has told me that you started acting at a young age."

"Yes I have" replied Keira. "I had an agent by the age of 6."

After an hour and a half of getting to know each other, Sonia and Samantha left to go meet the pirates cast. Orlando and Keira were left sitting alone.

"I love absolutely adore your mother."

"I can tell she adores you as well. I've never seen her approve of a girl I bring home as quickly as she did with you."

"What about Kate?"

"Ha. My mother couldn't wait to get Kate out of the house!"

They both laughed and then Keira remembered Orlando's gift. "I'll be right back" she said.  
She rushed over to the gift table and found her small Tiffany's box. When she had it she held it tightly in both her hands and walked back to where Orlando was and sat next to him.

"I wanted to give you this now before everyone else crowds the table" she said as she revealed the box to him.

"Keira you threw me this huge party, you didn't have-"

"I know but still, I saw this and just had to get it. Open it."

Orlando took the box from her hands and removed the white bow from the teal box. When he opened it a huge smile grew on his.

"It looks like the skull from the medallion."

Keira smiled happy to see that Orlando understood its symbolism. "I know, that's why I brought it. I just thought it would be a little reminder of how we met. If you don't like it-"

" Are you kidding me? I love it and I'm going to wear it every day! When I look at it I'll remember the day we met . Although I don't need a reminder of how we met. I'll always remember the best day of my life."

Keira smiled and her heart started racing. The day they met will be the best day of her life too. It was the day she found her other half. She loved him more than anything and needed to tell him that.

"Orlando, what I feel for you is stronger than me-"

"Same here" he replied holding her tight. Keira shifted and cupped his face in her hands so he could look her in the eyes as she spoke .

"I can't be without you. I can't. Promise me that no matter what we'll work through everything because I need you. I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

"Listen to me. Nothing absolutely nothing could ever tear me away from you. I swear that we'll get through anything that comes in between us."

Keira smiled and nodded her head. "I swear too."

Orlando pulled his ring from its box. "When I look at this I'll remember this night, and our promise."

The two sealed the powerful promise with a kiss.

Then they heard a familiar clearing of the throat.

"Uggh guys" said Johnny a little embarrassed for ruining the moment. "Sorry to interrupt but the people want cake" he said with a guilty grin.

Orlando glared at Johnny as Keira stood up laughing holding Orlando's hand. "Come on birthday boy."

While they walked, Orlando turned to Johnny. "Thanks a lot man" he said sarcastically.

"Don't blame it on me! Those people in there are savages!"

All three headed to the table and then a chief appeared with an enormous cake with 26 candles on it. Everyone sang happy birthday and Orlando blew out his candles and made a wish. A few hours later the party ended and people started heading to their hotel rooms.  
The actors went back to their trailers. Keira and Orlando went to bed that night, thinking of the promise they made. Nothing could ever break that promise they both thought. They would never be in a situation like that. One should never say never.


	35. Chapter 35

January and February had passed. Before anyone knew it, it was March. The last month of shooting. Everyone was saddened that their adventure was coming to an end but knew they would never forget each other. Especially, Orlando and Keira. Everyone celebrated Keira's birthday and the end of the film on March 26.

"Orlando it's beautiful!" said Keira as she held the gold necklace Orlando had brought her. It was a simple gold chain with an ice cream cone charm. Obviously, the ice cream was sherbet flavor.

"I knew you'd like it, but there's one more gift." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Tiffany's box. Keira opened it and gasped.

Orlando smiled. "I got you one too so we could both have one." Inside the box was a ring with the same skull as the one on Orlando's ring. This ring however was more feminine.

"Thank you but Orlando this is too much-"

"No, it isn't. Now turn around so I can put the necklace on you."

Keira did as told and Orlando gently placed the gold necklace on her neck. Just when they were about to kiss Johnny comes to ruin the moment.

"I always seem to come at the wrong time don't I?" he said amused at his timing.

"Yes, you do" said Keira laughing.

"I apologize but we are all waiting for the young adult to come a blow out her 18 candles on her cake."

"We'll be right there" said Orlando. Johnny left leaving the couple alone.

Keira wrapped her arms around Orlando's neck and kissed him. "Orlando there is something else I want for my birthday."

"Name it and it's yours."

"I'm not telling" said Keira with a grin.

Orlando pouted. "How am I supposed to get it for you if you don't tell me what it is?"

"I won't tell you now. I'll tell you afterwards k? If I do you might say no."

Orlando face grew a curious expression. "I'm a little worried..."

"Don't be. Now let's go inside before everyone turns into a mob and comes looking for us."

They two walked into the ball room that Orlando had gotten for her party at a place called "Sunset." It was elegant and expensive but Orlando wanted everything to be perfect.

"There she is!" shouted Johnny as he saw Keira walk in.

The crowd cheered and started singing as soon as Keira was in front of her cake. Her father and mother on one side with Orlando and her brother on the other.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Keira, happy birthday to you!"

Keira blew out all her candles wish for only one thing she wanted.

"Happy birthday baby girl" said her father as he kissed his daughter.

"Thanks dad" said Keira with a wide smile. Will turned his attention to Orlando.

"Orlando thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. You're a good man" he said as he gave Orlando a pat on the back.

"I would do anything for her" Orlando replied. He didn't want Will to think he would ever hurt his daughter, because he never would even think about doing it.

Will smiled at him. "I know you would."

Everyone celebrated for a few more hours until the cast got tired and drove back to their trailers near the area they filmed at.

"I'll always remember this night" said Keira as she walked with Orlando to her trailer.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said kissing her head "but you said you wanted something else?"

Keira smiled and dragged him to her trailer.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked amused. When they got there he was confused. "What are we doing in your trailer?"

Keira just smiled nervously at him and then kissed him hard. Orlando responded and after a few minutes they broke apart breathless. "I want you to make me yours" she whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened in shock and then he pulled away. "Keira you don't have to-"

"I want to" she said as she pulled him closer. "I love you and I know you love me" she said looking into his eyes. "I want you to be my first and only one."

He saw that she was sure of what she wanted so he kissed her again hard. The two never broke apart and they spent the rest of the night loving each other.

When he woke up in the morning he looked at a sleeping Keira. She was so peaceful so perfect. He swore at that moment he would do anything to protect her and sacrifice everything just to make her happy. Even if it would hurt him.

A/N : This story is coming to an end but I am writing a sequel to it. Not many have read this story but I am very thankful to those who have. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to PM me. I apologize for any mistakes I have missed or if the chapters aren't very long. I have been busy with summer reading now that I have changed my schools. Once again, thank you to those who have read and enjoyed Professionals. There are a few more chapters left until the continuation.


	36. Chapter 36

"Four days left" said Gore to the whole cast on set. "Four days left of our adventure. Let's make them amazing and most of all memorable."

The cast cheered and started to get to work.

"I can't believe it's all coming to end" said Keira to Orlando as they read their script.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday I was watching you audition to play Elizabeth."

"Are you happy it was me or did you wish it was another actress?" asked Keira curiously.

Orlando pretended to think. "Megan Fox wouldn't have been bad-"

That earned him a playful slap across the chest from Keira. He caught her arm and pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But she wouldn't have been as great as you. I don't think I would have fallen in love with her." They kissed then suddenly his cell phone rang. "Keira I'll be back in a minute."

He walked away into his trailer and answered his phone.

"Hello, Orlando? This is Martin."

"Oh hey Martin, how are you?"

"Good we just called to tell you that the first scenes in Troy are going to be filmed at Malta in the Mediterranean. You will be flown there on April 1 which is in a few days and will stay there until the end of June. Of course we know the Pirate premiere is in June so that day you will be flown to the premiere and back the same night. Then you'll go to Mexico and film some scenes there. The premiere will be in April and the film will be released May 14, 2004 but filming will end March 2004."

"Wait...three months in Malta then a few months in Mexico until March 2004. That's a little over a year!" This realization shocked Orlando. He would be gone for a year, without Keira.

"Yeah so I just needed to tell you that. I remind you that you have a few days to get your things ready. See you soon."

Orlando stood there with the phone in his hand. He had to leave her, surely she could visit from time to time he thought. "That would be a long distance relationship and that never works!" He threw the phone across the room in anger."No, I'm not doing the movie. I can't leave her."

He calmed himself down and walked outside to find Keira. He found her just where he left her.

"Sorry about that, just a friend-"  
Before he could continue Gore called him on set. "I have to go." He kissed the top of her head and left. Keira stood there not saying a work. Apparently, Orlando hadn't noticed her sad expression. She had walked to his trailer to check on him and heard him say he would be gone for a year. She also heard him say that he wouldn't go to stay with her.

"I can't let him do that" she said to herself. "I'm not going to let him turn down this opportunity."Keira had heard Martin tell Orlando to join Troy because his fans would see him in a role different than what he usually does and that it would help his career.

She ran to her trailer and thought of how she could convince him to go then she found the only solution, the one that broke her heart. She even thought of a backup plan if he didn't believe her, a backup plan she hoped she wouldn't have to use.

"I'll be okay" she lied to herself. "I'll just accept the movie offer for King Arthur that Jerry offered me."

She looked down and saw the skull ring on her hand. The promise she made just one day ago would be broken.

"I have to though" she said as she looked at it. "This is for him; it'll never work if he holds anger towards me for not letting him go. I'll be fine, he'll be fine."

However, her heart wouldn't heal with a new movie.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the day before the last day. The day Keira would set Orlando free. She waited until they were done filming for the day to approach him. They were currently filming the scene where Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow would be hanged.

When Gore said they were done she started walking this way.

"I can't do this" she thought. "I can't- no Keira calm yourself! You love him, so that's why you're doing it."

She walked up to him and his back was to her. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hello love" he said. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

He looked at her in confusion and worry. "Keira are you alright? Why did-"

"We need to talk" she said trying not to sound like her heart was breaking. Thankfully it worked, and her tone came off as anger.

"Are you mad? What happened? Let's talk about it tonight at dinner-"

"I don't want to go to dinner with you" she said looking him in the eyes. It was hard for her not to break down as she looked into his worried eyes.

"Wha-why?" he said terrified. "Keira, tell me what's wrong." He stared at her waiting for an answer. She finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity for him.

"What's wrong is that I-I... I don't want to be with you anymore" she managed to blurt out. She had to look away when she saw his face change to sadness and depression and hurt.

"K-Keira?"he asked. "You're not, no you can't be serious-"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No you're joking. Yes you're joking Keira wha-"

"Listen to me. We're done; I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Keira yelled. This caught the attention of Johnny, Jerry, Geoffrey and Gore.

"What's going on?" asked Gore walking towards them with the rest behind him.

"Me and Orlando are over" Keira said bluntly.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Keira" said Johnny. "You're not serious-"

"Why?" interrupted Orlando. When Keira didn't answer he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Why? Why are you doing this? What did I do?" he demanded.

Jerry tried to pull him away "Orlando calm down-"

"No! Keira I love you! Please tell me why!"

Suddenly Keira broke down. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Orlando it's over, just accept it" she said in between tears.

He looked at her in disbelief with tears in his eyes and some rolling down his cheeks. "No it's not. You haven't told me why!"

"Kid calm down-"

"Because I don't love you!" she yelled interrupting Johnny. "I never did, I went out with you for" she hesitated. "

Keira say it" she told herself. "It's the only thing that will make him believe you don't really care for him." She had to use the backup plan.

She continued" I only went out with you for the fame! So that people could know my name!"

Orlando stood there staring at her; his face was mixed with sadness and anger. Keira cried just looking at him. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Keira" said Geoffrey walking up to her. "You would never do that."

"Keira what are you doing?" asked Johnny looking at her totally confused. "You would never do that. I know you."

Orlando didn't move. "She's lying" he thought to himself. "She loves me she has to. I was willing to give up everything for her no matter what."

He walked towards her and took her face in her hands. "The other night you asked me to make you mine. You wanted me to love you because you loved me, you still do" he whispered looking her in the eyes. "If you didn't love me why did you ask me?"

Keira had to think of an answer quickly, she hadn't thought that he would ask. Finally she thought of one that would sell. "I needed to keep you interested. And the promise was just something to fool you."

"Our promise" remembered Orlando. "We said we would work through everything, and here she is. Throwing out everything away."

"Our promise" he whispered looking at her. Finally he pushed her away. He looked at her with nothing but anger and hate in his eyes. "Our promise was just some lie to you!"

Keira nodded.

Orlando couldn't take it anymore. "I was willing to give up everything for you! You were the world to me! Now you're nothing-

"Orlando!" yelled Gore. "Calm down-"

"Or what?" he yelled. "You're going to do something you don't want to do? Are you going to fire me?"

He turned his attention back to Keira. "You-" he said pointing at her "after this, I never-" instead of finishing he just walked away to his trailer and everyone could hear the door slam shut.

Before anyone could talk to her Keira ran to her own trailer and cried.

"I'm sorry" she said clutching the ring near her heart. "You can't turn this down, I can't let you."

She cried herself to sleep that night and when she woke up she got ready for the last scene. The scene where she had to kiss Orlando. Her last kiss with Orlando ever.


	38. Chapter 38

Orlando came out of his trailer dressed in his costume ready to film the last two scenes. He had to redo the one with Johnny and do the one with Keira.

Keira he thought. He loved her with his whole heart but apparently she never did.

He walked on set and was greeted by Johnny and Gore.

"Ready for this?" asked Johnny.

Orlando nodded. "I've never been more ready."

The two did the scene a few times then they finally got the perfect shot.

"Great job guys" said Gore. "Now I need the navy people, Jack, Johnny, John, Orlando, and Keira.

Everyone who he called walked on set. Orlando's eyes landed on Keira and their eyes locked.

"Keira, over here please" said Gore.

She looked away and went to the spot Gore had told her to go to.

"Everyone ready for the last scene?" asked Gore. Some people cheered but others just nodded others like Johnny, Orlando, and Keira.

"Okay then! Orlando you start by saying your spot is here between Jack and Norrington at look at Elizabeth as you say it. Ready, set, action!"

"My place is here" said William Turner looking into the eyes of Elizabeth Swan, the love of his life. "Between you and Jack."

Keira stood there, she knew it was her turn to speak but she couldn't move while looking at him. His eyes had no emotion no anger, sadness, or love.

Finally she walked next to him and held his arm like it was written in the script. "As is mine" said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth-" said Weatherby Swan.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" asked Norrington.

Elizabeth nodded. "It is." It's where Keira's heart would always be.

Johnny then said some lines as Jack but Keira couldn't focus, all she could think about was that this would be the last time she held Orlando's arm, because now he hated her.

"But I'm doing this for you!" she said in her head. "You weren't supposed to hate me..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Johnny's line" Elizabeth" he said. Keira turned her head. He continued "it never would have worked out between us, I'm sorry."

Jack then turned his attention to William. "William... nice hat." Then Johnny went off set and stood on the side to watch the last scene, the kiss.

"Elizabeth are you certain this where your heart truly lies?" asked Weatherby. "After all he is a blacksmith..."

"No" interrupted Elizabeth. She took of William's hat and said "he's a pirate."

Then they kissed. Orlando pulled her in like he use to do. Keira not being able to resist deepened it and wrapped her arms on his neck. He didn't push her away, he didn't want to and just couldn't. He would never be able to push her away.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" shouted Gore. "Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the black pearl is done!"

Keira pulled away and looked up to see Orlando looking at her. There was no anger or hate, there was only love. She opened her mouth to say something but decided it was best to just walk away.

Orlando stood there and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Johnny, a co-star and a friend.

"I'm sorry" he told him. Orlando just nodded and walked away.

Johnny stood there confused and then Jerry joined him.

"Did you believe anything Keira said?" asked Johnny.

Jerry stayed quiet then shook his head. "No."

Johnny agreed. "Why would she end it? I don't understand-"

"That's something only Keira knows, and we never will."


	39. Chapter 39

The next day Orlando flew out to Malta to start filming Troy. The day after that Keira flew out to the location where King Arthur would be filmed. They didn't say goodbye to one another, the just went their separate ways. Orlando with a broken heart and an opportunity. Keira, just with a broken heart.  
Did she regret what she did? Yes and no.

Three months later: June 28- The Pirates of the Caribbean premiere at the Disneyland Resort in California.

Orlando was pulling into the resort and he could already here the fans.

"Those are mostly the girls waiting for you" said his driver Charles. "They're start screaming even louder when they see how handsome you look."

Orlando looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, jeans with black shoes, plus he had to shave his goatee for Troy so that was gone. Still, he couldn't see how he would drive women crazy.

"Maybe one of these is the one for you" added Charles.

"The one" Orlando said in his head. He thought he has found her, he didn't. He didn't know how he would.

"How do you know when it's the one you're meant to be with?" he asked.

Charles thought. "The one makes your world stop whenever you look at her, she makes your heart start racing, and makes you do the craziest things..."

Charles kept talking but Orlando wasn't paying attention. Charles was making him remember things he was trying to forget...

"Kid we're here."

Orlando exited the car and was greeted by Cindy, the same woman who was in charge of getting the celebrities down the carpet at the Oscars.

"Mr. Bloom, nice to see you again" she said with a smile. "Follow me and I'll lead you into the room you'll wait in until the crowd calms down a bit. Everyone is already here."

"Great, lead the way."

Orlando followed Cindy into a crowded hallway filled with camera people. Finally they reached a room with the sign "leads" on it.

"Just go right in there" said Cindy before she walked away. Orlando stood outside for a while before opening the door. "Just act like every things fine, act like a professional."

Finally he opened the door and was greeted by Johnny.

"How have you been kid!" he yelled as he hugged Orlando.

"Hey Johnny! Great I'm going to Mexico tomorrow for Troy."

Johnny smiled at him. The smiled was filled with joy and sympathy. Johnny knew not everything was great with his old pal. Orlando ignored the look though and continued to greet everyone. Then he noticed Keira sitting on the couch there. She looked different. She wore jeans, a white top that exposed her stomach with a train in the back and she wore black high heel boots underneath her jeans. Her hair was shorter and she had dyed it black. Most likely for King Arthur. It was held back in a pony tail and she wore her usually make up. Even though she looked different she still looked beautiful...

"Hello" Orlando said looking at her. Her head was down but then she looked up and their eyes met.

"Hi" she said with a small smile. It was obvious she felt the conversation a little awkward. Thankfully, Geoffrey saved them.

"Why is it so blood loud!" he yelled.

Orlando and Keira both laughed as Johnny rolled his eyes. "You know I really have missed you" Johnny said.

"Yes, of course you have" said Geoffrey sarcastically.

At that moment Cindy came in. "I need everyone to line up in their pairings. Gore and Jerry, Johnny and Geoffrey-"

"Oh perfect!" yelled Geoffrey.

Cindy continued "and Orlando and Keira."

Everyone stood up and lined up next to their partners.

"Keira I need you to hold Orlando's arms when you guys walk down since you two are Will and Elizabeth."

Cindy walked away leaving the two in an awkward situation. Then without facing her or saying a word Orlando held out his arm to Keira. He noticed that she was now very uncomfortable with everything as she held his arm. "Could this get any more... interesting?" he thought.


	40. Chapter 40

"The moment you've all been waiting for! We give you William Turner and Elizabeth Swan!" said the host of the premiere. The crowd went wild as Orlando and Keira walked onto the carpet.

"Guys remember, Orlando poses first alone, then Keira then together" whispered Cindy before she disappeared.

Keira back away to let the photographers get a few photos of Orlando.

"He's totally fine" she said in her head. "He forgot about everything already." The thought made her heart break more, if that was even possible. She had spent the last few months trying to convince herself that she did the right thing, but she was starting to rethink that.

When he was done she moved in to his spot and posed for the cameras like nothing was wrong. She didn't want Orlando to think she was weak. Then she felt his arm on her waist just like she felt it the day of the Oscars, the night he confessed his love for her. "You look professional" he whispered to her.

Keira swallowed hard. "What was that suppose to mean?" she asked herself. She decided just to answer it so she wouldn't be ignoring him.

"Being professional is part of my job."

"You take your job very seriously. That's good" he whispered. "I always knew you were talented."

Keira swallowed hard again. "Thank you" she said.

The two then walked down the carpet posing, signing autographs, and talking to interviewers. Then they finally reached the building where all the celebrities were already inside waiting to watch the new film. They were seated next to each other which made Keira nervous again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Keira couldn't look at his face." How could I be ok?" she thought.

"I'll take that as a no..." he said.

"Wait... I'm fine" she said sounding anything but fine.

Instead of replying Orlando looked up at the screen, Keira followed his gaze and saw it was already the end of the movie, the kissing scene.  
Keira started playing with her hands to try to calm herself down but it did anything but that. Orlando noticed the silver ring on her hand, the skull ring he gave her to match the one she gave him. He couldn't believe she still wore it.

She noticed his gaze and out of curiosity looked at his hand to see if he still wore his: he did.

At the end the audience cheered and the stars stood up to bow.

"Well, I best be going" said Johnny. He hugged Orlando and Keira and the rest of the cast before leaving. "I hope to see you all again" he said before walking out the door.  
Everyone else had practically left so it was just Orlando and Keira.

Keira turned around to exit and accidentally slipped. Luckily, Orlando caught her.

"Are you-"

"Yeah I mean-" she said.

She was not ok. She was on the verge of tears. "This is too much. You're perfectly fine and I'm torn apart which is stupid because I'm the one who ended it!" she thought.

"Are you okay?" she continued. "I mean did you get hurt when I fell-"

Orlando chuckled "I'm perfectly fine, you're the one who fell remember."

"Yeah but-"

"I'm okay, Keira. Don't worry about it."

"That's good" Keira said "but I'm not okay" she said finally breaking. Before Orlando could respond she was gone.

Orlando stood there confused and mad. "God damn it!" he said punching the wall. He thought he was starting to forget, but she made him remember everything. "Why do you do this?"He asked himself. "You love me, then you don't, then you act-" he took a breath before continuing "I'm not playing this game, Keira. I can't."

And he wouldn't have to so he thought. At that time he believed he would never see Keira again. However, one should never say never. Especially when it comes to someone whose relationship with you was more than just, professional.

Thank you to all those who enjoyed this story! It only got a few readers but I'm grateful for you all. Thank you for liking my work and it means a lot to me. I will continue this story since you guys asked. Get ready for the sequel which is called (drum roll please!) Ex's!


End file.
